Soul On Fire
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: *Attention* AU sequel that's 99.6% De-Angstinated & proud of it. Also it's still fiercely loyal to just J & M, but others do make appearances. It's chocked full of laughs, and other activities. So if I've given you a curious itch to scratch: stop, drop and strap yourself in-cause it's a hopelessly Rizzles ride all up in here.
1. Vol 1

Disclaimer: *Final Jeopardy theme plays* What is I don't own R & I ?

A/N: Miss me? *cricket chirps in the distance* Yeah, that's what I thought. Anyways, I felt a sequel coming on...so here we are. Let's kick this pig in gear Jane POV style. [Reminder Maura is a judge/doctor and Jane is a U.S. Marshall or just read "Living Like Hell" first so you're up to speed with the rest of the class.]

A/N 2: Music...how do I love thee, let me count the ways: "Brass Monkey" by Beastie Boys, "Insane In The Membrane" by Cypress Hill & "Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo" by Bloodhound Gang...for a start.

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 1**

* * *

_Vomit!_ "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." I say, more petulantly than I really needed to._ My mother still has the ability like no other, to bring out the cranky toddler in me._

"Why do you have to be so snippy? I would've thought shopping with Maura over the years would have made you more amendable." Angela retorts loudly, from the chair outside the dressing room.

"For starters Ma, really, amendable? And Maura doesn't try to dress me up like I'm five years old and can't get my first tights on." I state, making sure my very sarcastic voice carries through the dressing room door.

"I'm not trying to dress you up. But you can't just run around in jeans all the time, that is when you're not running around in those power suits of yours. I'm just trying to help out and I almost forgot that spending time with your mother is the highest form of torture to you. And what's wrong with the word amendable?" Angela replies, sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs.

I snort, "Nothing's wrong with the word amendable, it just sounds wrong coming out of your mouth. You've been spending entirely too much time with Maura lately." I say, bursting out of the dressing room in a completely ridiculous dress.

"Well, she is like my daughter now too." Angela replies while standing up, with a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh Jane, that looks lovely on you...burgundy works for you."

"I feel like I should be serving drinks at Hooters." I deadpan, facing the floor length mirror and slumping my shoulders.

My mother's own raspy laugh fills the room for a spell. "Yeah, it's a little revealing and you've put on a little weight upstairs." Angela states, gesturing towards my chest.

_Oh my God!_ "Ma!" I shout, covering my chest with both of my hands.

Angela smiles on and shrugs. "Well it's true Jane, but I'm certain Maura loves it."

_Someone kill me now! _ "Whatever, Ma. I'll buy the damn dress, but if someone other than Maura ogles my cleavage, I'm decking them." I retort, while stalking back to the dressing room.

"After you're done in there Janie let's walk down the street a bit, there's another store I want to check out." Angela states loudly._ But of course, why would she want to stop now?_

"Okay, but I've reached my trying on clothes quota for the day." I reply, before stepping out of my classy dark red Hooter's wannabe dress.

_**Later That Same Day...**_

As if dress shopping with my mother wasn't embarrassing enough, this takes the whole damn bakery.

"I respectfully request permission to treat you as a crazy person." I say, a little too loudly. But Boston's busy sidewalks have heard all kinds of outbursts, and will continue to. After all, the world is full of crazy mothers and their daughters whom are slowly being driven insane.

"It's just a store, Jane. I read about it on-line and I'm curious, I promise I won't embarrass you." Angela states, dropping her arms in a sympathetic gesture.

"Too late. And I am not going into shop called _**Sweet-N-Nasty **_with my mother!" I retort, gesturing to the shop's sign.

"You are a grown woman, and even though I'm your mother so am I. Let's just browse; it's just an erotic themed bakery." Angela replies, in an innocent tone.

"Are you and Maura conspiring together? I ask defensively, "You both just love getting me to do things I don't want to do."

"What? No. We just feel sometimes you act like a prude." Angela replies shrugging. _Her voice just crept up an octave. Wonderful, Maura is trading notes with my mother...that's just great._

"Ma!" I start, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I will go in the damn store with you for fifteen minutes, and then I'm leaving with or without you." I finish, just as my mother breezes past me to open the shop's "lovely" door. I roll my eyes at her back.

I don't really know what I was expecting, but the place is actually quite bright, clean and modern looking. But it's inconspicuous nature stops once you get near the display cases. _Those cupcakes look like mini hard dicks! Must get my mother away from...too late._

"Hello, welcome to Sweet-N-Nasty. How can I help you?" Asks the young woman behind the counter. Who has a heavy layer of eyeliner and several piercings in both of her ears.

"They're so polite here, Jane." My mother says, while grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to the display cases. "Is it okay if we just browse for a while?" Angela asks the woman behind the counter. I roll my eyes at my Mother for probably the four hundredth time today. _Oops! The sales girl saw that...wait is she smiling at me?_

"Sure thing ma'am. Just let me know if you need any assistance." The young woman replies with a smile, before she returns to the back. _At least she didn't call me ma'am._

I turn towards my mother to find her frowning at me? "What." I say very guarded.

"That woman was making eyes at you young lady." Angela states, as she moves her purse to rest in her crook of her arm.

"Ma, I'm almost twice her age." I say flatly.

"True, but you are also an extremely attractive woman still." Angela retorts. _Shit the bed! Does my mother actually believe I would pick up a woman in front of her?_

"It's nothing, Ma. You now have thirteen minutes before I walk out of that door." I say, while gesturing back towards the lovely front door.

That earns me a suspicious frown, before she decides to wander the length of the display cases. _You gotta be fucking kidding me...chocolate flavored penis pops! Oh look, a cake shaped like a dick with shaved and frosted balls._

"You know your father and I had trouble in the bedroom department from time to time. But that wasn't the main reason for the divorce mind you, it didn't help matters though." My mother just blurts out, effectively drawing my attention away from their cakes that are shaped like vaginas and breasts.

"Oh my God...I can't believe you just went there, cause I really didn't wanna go there with you and certainly not here." I say, mostly under my breath. Glancing around, I see the other patrons aren't aware of what was just spoken a little too loudly.

"I just don't want to see you and Maura end up that way, I know you're still fairly newlyweds, and I know it's not even been two years yet." She continues, moving ahead of me prattling away. I rush up behind her, so she won't raise her voice any louder.

"Ma, I don't want or need to discuss this subject with you." I say, through clenched teeth.

"You know I never thought I would see you in another wedding dress, I kinda thought since you were marrying a woman this time, you would do a women's tuxedo or something." My mother just continues on as if I never said anything.

"I still can't believe it sometimes that you took her name, although U.S. Marshall Jane Isles does have a nice ring to it, it certainly sounds better than Jane Jones. That reminds me of that awful Jim Jones business, did Casey make you drink the Kool-Aide?" My mother laughs at her own cleverness. _I am not amused, but irritated...hell yes!_

"I know you didn't divorce Casey because of performance issues, even I could see that the man just flat out made you miserable. How did you ever manage to have sex with him?" Again, my mother just can't seem to stop spewing out a whole bunch of word vomit.

"Does the filter from your brain to your mouth even work anymore?" I ask, very sarcastically and somewhat snarky.

"Don't be condescending." My mother warns, before turning back to the display case. "You know the other day I was reading this article on-line about lesbian bed death." Angela states, off handedly, while looking at something called a Tall Crème Filled Texan.

Before she can get in another word, I decide to turn my filter off too. I grasp my mother's shoulders in both of my hands gently, "Ma, God knows I love you and even that doesn't belong in the same breath as what I'm about to say but, the only bed-death Maura and I are capable of is dying from too many orgasms. And time's up, I'm outta here." I say, walking out of the store leaving my mother slack-jawed.

_ Prude my ass!_ I laugh to myself.

* * *

**Oh gawd...I never thought I would actually go through with writing a sequel. But alas, I made myself laugh far too much with this opening, so I ended up buckling like a belt. And yes I skipped the whole marriage proposal bidness & etc on purpose, had no desire to write that yet. F.Y.I=Okay, so the same ground rules still apply, two segments each for J & M. Also, some cameo's here and there and who knows what lies ahead, I don't, not yet anyway. More on the way peeps...**


	2. Vol 2

Disclaimer: uh...uh...huh, huh, huh...uh...Breaking the law! *Loud Slap* Yeah...uh, I don't like own R & I...uh, that was cool.

A/N: Hello new readers, I need a word with you. *puts an arm around your shoulder* If you are seeking angst, crime plots, etc. I urge you to find solace in another writer. My old friends already know what I'm about to tell you, that I'm all about the laughs and apparently I have some minor "smut skills" which you will be subjected to in due time. So, now that's out of the way on with the show. More laughs and whatnot all up in Jane's POV.

A/N 2: By now you should know how crucial music is to my writing Kung flung poo! These songs were used, but not cast aside after said usage: "Stone Cold Crazy" & "A Kind Of Magic" by Queen

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 2**

* * *

"Oh my God, that experience was a waking nightmare!" I groan loudly as I close and lock the door to our house. Dropping my one shopping bag on the floor, I slip off my sneakers and swagger down the hallway. The smell of Maura's perfume always makes it easy for me to track her down. I told her once in jest she has turned me into a bloodhound, but I was thankful she hadn't turned me into a crotch dog. Of course she asked me what a crotch dog is, and laughed at my _crass_ description. I can't help but smile even now at the memory. _And my expanded vocabulary._

_Regardless, she did ask my sometimes vulgar ass to marry her. _Walking into the living room, I find Maura crouched on the floor trying to force feed Bass.

"I hardly think it was that bad, Jane." She says, while waving a cactus looking thingy at Bass' retreating head. _She looks so cute today. And Bass still looks like a turtle._

I plop down on the floor next to her to sit cross legged. "I swear every time my mother opens her mouth, it's only to see how far she can push me before I crack up." I state tiredly.

"She just loves you," Maura says, as she finally stops squatting down in front of Bass to sit down beside me. Our knees touch and I smile at the contact._ Time to engage in some banter, because I fuckin' love stirring Maura's pot._

"I'm not disputing that fact your honor. What I am saying is she TMI'd the hell out of me and left me this emotionally scarred for life person." I retort only halfway serious, as I slouch forward.

I glance over to see Maura's face scrunched up in confusion, "What's TMI?"

I chuckle, "It's short for, too much information, Maur. Which you also tend to overshare as well...sometimes."

I notice a cute frown appear before she turns her head to face me. "I believe communication between partners is essential to maintaining a healthy relationship." She states, her eyes meeting mine.

I smile, "Yes. And I totally agree, but also I just feel certain things should remain between us, not shared with other people. Because I feel it's none of their business."

Maura looks at me with her "scientific judge face" as I call it. Her eyes narrowed, and her lips in an inquisitive set. "Where did you two go anyway, Angela only mentioned dress shopping to me?"

_Playing innocent I see. _I'm not really too hurt that my mother corners Maura and basically interrogates her about our marriage. But I am a little wounded that my mother does it knowing full well Maura can't lie.

"Oh, I'm so not buying that Maur," I say playfully. "She blurted out that you two feel I am," I pause, mostly to keep from laughing. "Now what was the wording...a prude!"

Her cute mouth falls open in a mildly shocked expression. "I never said that to her." Bass finally snatches his prickly food from her. Then Maura scoots around to face me. _She's sitting on our pristine floor in black linen pants that cost God knows what. _I smile more at the thought, as she moves closer to me. Then she reaches for both of my hands. "At one time I might have thought that, a long time ago, before we were even officially dating. But that doesn't apply to now; sexually you are extremely accommodating and very satisfying." _I know I'm blushing for sure._

"Glad you feel that way," I retort sarcastically. "but why is that a discussion you want to have with my mother, and I know it's her that brought it up, not you."

Maura sighs, "Angela was simply talking about her divorce from your father, then Casey was brought up. And then she flat out asked me about our intimate relations and you know I cannot lie, I can only deflect. But I hypothesize she has found a way around that." She finishes with a thoughtful lilt in her voice.

I close my eyes and wince. "Stop, just stop. I am going to kill my mother and you are going to make sure my insanity defense is ironclad." I say seriously, as I grasp her hands tighter in mine.

_She looks like she's trying not to laugh._ "As your spouse my testimony wouldn't be admissible in a court of law, unless it was proven that I was in fact complicit in said crime. And Jane, I would plead the fifth." Maura replies chuckling.

"Very funny." I retort dropping her hands and moving to stand. I dust my hips off and offer my hand to help her off the floor.

Maura smiles at me, "Well, where else did she persuade you into going shopping with her?

_I feel like I'm walking face first into a trap but... _"She made me go into that "we only bake cakes that look like genitals" bakery on Massachusetts Avenue with her." I reply while using air quotes.

Maura gives in to a full on laugh, I can see tears forming in her eyes. _I wanted her to laugh at me but... _

"Oh my God, it's just so funny isn't it?" I say sarcastically while slapping my thigh for emphasis.

"Did you encourage my mother to drag me into that place?" I ask nicely.

Maura is still laughing, but I see her trying to stop. "No. Not really. And I highly doubt she physically dragged you into the establishment." I frown at her. "But to answer your question, Angela and I were browsing on-line and the bakery is located just down the street from the dress store..."

I interrupt, "Is this your way of subtlety hinting on what you want for our two year wedding anniversary next month?"

"No." She answers hesitantly.

I shake my head and move towards the kitchen. I hear Maura following behind me, I smile. _The woman even wears designer heels around the house. _I move towards the center island to grab a pot hanging from overhead, to fill it with water to start the pasta. Maura moves further into the kitchen, she stops on the opposite side of the center island. As I turn on the tap.

She exhales, "Jane, please don't be mad? I never actually thought she would insist on you going there with her." She says earnestly. I look up while the pot is filling with water, I watch Maura fidgeting with her wedding ring.

I turn and place the pot of water on the stove behind me. "Again, I'm not buying what you're trying to sell." I turn back around to face Maura. "So I should have done what exactly, buy some of those stupid chocolate handcuffs I saw and serenade you with an equally stupid song like **She Blinded Me With Science** or maybe** I Fought The Law **while you chew through your melts-in-your-mouth-but-not-in-your-hands restraints?" I retort flippantly, placing my hands on my hips. _Don't smile, don't smile._

Maura laughs loudly, and the smile I was holding hostage breaks loose, all over my face. "Did you also hint to my mother you love my new weight gain upstairs, as in my boobs?" I ask, moving my arms to cross them under my slightly bigger assets.

She continues to laugh and blushes, "I...Yes. I may have said something very near that, by accident of course.

"Of course." I retort, turning back to the stove to adjust the temperature under the water.

I hear Maura pull out one of the chairs at the island and sit down.

"Jane, you are almost forty and a females body does change throughout her lifespan. And I happen to think that particular change in you is very arousing." She states seductively. I whip around quickly at the tone of her voice.

She smiles at me and continues, "And when your sexual appetite increases, which it's starting too, for the both of us for that matter, our bodies evolve to facilitate that change. Although, forty percent of women do see a decrease in libido. But since you maintain peak physical fitness yours will only increase. And are you aware that during intercourse," I flinch at the word. "in addition to the genitals and breasts, the inner nose also swells." Maura states, as if she's giving a lecture to a ninth grade sex ed class.

"Thank you, Dr. Ruth Isles. Just what I always wanted from life, to run around like a horny teenaged boy with a hard on in my nose, and a nice rack to boot." I deadpan.

Maura bursts out laughing, "That sounds hot."

I laugh with her, "Your jokes have come a long way over these last few years, or you've been hanging around Giovanni too much. Still you're getting pretty good, Maur." I retort.

She gives me a playful shrug and a beaming smile.

I turn away to see that the water is boiling, going to the cupboard, I pull down the box of whole wheat rigatoni. I roll my eyes at it. _Maura and her healthy shit influence._ I dump the proper amount in the water for two people with seconds. _My boobs are still growing you know. _I snicker out loud at that thought.

I turn back around to see a still smiling Maura, "Can I help?"

"Sure, you can do the sauce." I reply. She moves off the chair gracefully and comes around the island to my side.

Maura happily pulls down a pan and chooses an alfredo sauce. I lean towards her for a kiss, which she's apparently has been waiting for. It was meant to be sweet and brief, but her tongue slips into my mouth quickly.

I break the kiss, "Don't want to overcook dinner now, do we?" I step back from her and check its status. I grab a wooden spoon from the drawer.

I stir up the pasta, "So...should I go back to that bakery and buy you a cake, maybe one with a nice rack and a chocolate frosted penis and balls?" I turn to face her, "Wait, I know! How about some fudge clusters shaped like boobs?"

Maura makes a face then flicks some alfredo sauce at me.

I give her my best shocked expression, "That's unsanitary; I'm not going to use that now since you put your fingers in it!" I say trying to sound grossed out.

She only laughs and flicks more sauce at me.

* * *

**I heard that retardobot song "She Blinded Me With Science" on the radio recently & my mind tripped over its own two feet while screaming : That totally belongs in my Rizzles shizz! And now I would like announce that Maura will be making her POV debut in this sequel up next. **


	3. Vol 3

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I didn't create R & I...fool!

A/N: Welcome to Maura's POV debut. And I take full responsibility for its contents. This is the two year wedding anniversary dealie-o, so readers beware! *laughs like a psycho villain*

A/N 2: Whether you care or not, these songs were a requirement: "Only Wanna Be With You" by Volbeat, "Where Is My Mind" by The Pixies & "Potions" by Puscifer

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol 3**

* * *

**Two Years Ago...**

**Cote d' Azur in South France, the Chateau Eza**

The Mediterranean is aglow in the setting sun. Its rich blue green hue seems endless pitted against the horizon. Perched on a rock cliff is an ancient castle that has stood for over four hundred years. Beneath it lies a thousand year old village that also clings to the side of time worn rock walls. I inhale and let the ocean air fill my lungs. I'm in awe of the beauty that surrounds me, even the stone steps beneath our feet covered in greenery. I was aware that the village and getting to the entrance of the chateau is quite pedestrian. _But overall, it is a fantastic place for our honeymoon. _Jane is walking just slightly ahead of me. The plane ride here made her nervous, but now she seems to be gradually unwinding. Utterly carefree in her form fitting dark wash skinny jeans and her silk turquoise blouse, that shifts in the breeze from off the ocean. While her untamed raven curls are lush waterfalls down her back._ And..._

"Jane, I can see your gluteal cleft."

"Huh?"

"Or coin slot, I believe is the popular term."

Jane chuckles, "I know. And that's alright; I'm the daughter of a plumber." She says pushing her sunglasses back into her hair, while smiling at me over her shoulder.

I cannot help but laugh, and enjoy the view simultaneously._ I wasn't really complaining after all. _Jane stops and reaches for my hand, to bring me in step with her. I steal a glance at our joined hands, specifically Jane's left ring finger. We've been married for a little more than fourteen hours now. _And tonight is our wedding night and oddly I'm nervous._ A comfortable silence eases in between us as we walk hand in hand. I notice Jane's eyes drift higher to the hotel up head.

"You know this was a castle designed in the 9th century by the Prince Of Sweden. And its official title was "The Prince Of Sweden's Castle" up until 1976." I state excitedly, while looking up at its rocky facade.

I hear Jane snicker, "So will we be using chamber pots?"

I frown, "No, it has modern facilities." Jane continues to laugh, although now she's hiding it behind her hand.

Jane stops and pulls me in for a hug, "Aww, come on Maur. I'm just teasing you, it's beautiful here, even though they should warn people about what I would call-scenic exercise."

"It's hardly rock climbing Jane." I say smiling, as I wrap my arms around her trim waist, and look up into her chocolate brown eyes to see a certain mischievous glint playing in them.

She smirks, "So...will there be champagne or a dry merlot in the chamber pots?"

I roll my eyes at her, "You will have other things to worry about tonight, than the contents of nonexistent chamber pots; plumbers daughter." I retort playfully.

Jane eyes me, "Was that a joke?"

I shrug, "Only if it was funny."

Jane chuckles and leans back from our embrace, taking my hand in her's once more for the last few steps to the hotel's entrance doors. The concierge greets us, I respond in kind; Jane smiles politely. Upon entering, I take in the opulence that surrounds us is exquisite, a tasteful convergence of ancient and modern. I glance over at Jane, she seems awestruck.

"Do you know the word origin of Honeymoon?" I ask absently. Her attention immediately focuses on me.

"No. But feel free to educate me Professor Isles." Jane retorts, smirking._ I adore our playful banter._

I smile, "Well, its origins are from Ireland. Its original phrasing is **mi na menala, **which literally means the month of honey."

Jane smiles back and squeezes my hand, "You don't say. Well we can't stay for a month, so I guess the next nine days will have to do."

_Nine days of consummating our marriage without any unwanted interruptions._ The thought makes me smile even wider.

**Present Day...**

**Bauer Wines & Spirts**

Jane said she would be most likely running a bit late tonight, a routine follow-up about a witness' relocation details. I know Jane is more than aware that today is our anniversary, and she would never get too caught up in anything to fail to acknowledge our day. The day started with me being awoken by Jane performing oral sex on me. I shouldn't be surprised after our years together, that she still wants me as much as I want her. _The way she touches me alone is. _I shiver at the thought, which almost makes me slip off the barstool I'm sitting on. I resituate myself and take a long drink of my cabernet. My cell buzzes on the counter. _A text from my sexy wife._

**Where r we meeting, Dr. Isles? xx**

I type out the address, **330 Newbury St.** _I hope she loves this gesture._ I add, **Hurry up Marshall Isles ;) xx**

I'm still smiling at my phone when a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Pardon me, but I couldn't help noticing you're here by yourself. Would you like some company?" A smiling well-dressed man asks me politely.

_This hasn't happened in a while._ I flounder for a second and then smile, "I'm waiting on my..."

I do not get to finish the sentence, because his focus has drifted from me to the winery's front door. I turn on my stool to see exactly what has occurred, noticing several other people are also staring in that general direction.

_Jane!_ I watch my gorgeous wife hesitate at the door, scanning the room looking for me. Her eyes lock onto mine; she smiles and moves toward me. _Oh God! That dress, burgundy, I haven't seen that in her section of the closet?_ I watch her move closer, the other patrons seem to part automatically for her. _Jane has no idea how stunning she is_.

The man whom is standing next to me is still staring. I tap his shoulder, he turns back towards me smiling. "Sorry." He laughs lightly, "Now where were we?"

I give him a tight closed-lipped smile, "Well, I was about to say I'm waiting on my wife, and this is her." I finish as Jane stops to stand next to me, with an unassuming expression on her face.

He covers his embarrassment with a smile, "If you'll excuse me ladies." The man wanders away; drink in hand.

Jane's eyes follow his departing frame. Then she leans down to me for a kiss, I coach myself into keeping it chaste. _She's wearing that strawberry lip gloss...yum._ I'm smiling as we break the kiss.

I cannot keep my eyes from raking up and down Jane's body encased in that fabulous dress. She smiles and moves to sit on the barstool next to mine.

She leans in close to me, "Maur, why are we here on our anniversary?" Jane asks, whispering through clenched teeth.

I smile, "The Big Beer Tasting. It only lasts two hours, and then I have other plans." I raise my wineglass to take a sip, while basically having eye sex with Jane.

She blushes, but flags down a server for a sample. _I believe she may have some inkling of what I want to do to her tonight._

**Two And A Half Hours Later...**

Jane took a taxi to meet me at the winery. As I prepare to pull into traffic, I sneak a glance over at Jane. _Those incredible legs almost seem to go on forever, I want them wrapped around me badly._

"Jane, do you remember our wedding night?" I ask dropping my voice to sound more seductive.

"Ye...Yes, it felt like I kept dying and going to the isles of heaven over and over again." She replies. Her raspy voice sending chills over every nerve receptor I possess, as she places her left hand on my thigh that completes the circuit.

I cannot help but blush, as the memories of that day _and night_ overtakes my thoughts. Then again, every time I look at Jane in that fantastic burgundy dress, with its deep V-neck that enhances her cleavage. And that lone freckle she has between her breasts. _Oh God, I just want to break every speed limit so I can get us home and her clothing removed faster._

I manage to obey every traffic sign on our way home. The only way that was possible was because Jane and I kept the flirting light. Although her hand on my thigh occasionally drifted higher, but she would stop before a certain point was within reach.

Opening the door to our home, I gesture for Jane to go in first as I linger behind. _Her posterior in that dress is absolutely sinful. _I walk over the threshold, the house is painted in muted tones of candlelight, and the smell of roses permeates the air.

Jane turns around and gives me a playful scowl, "I knew it! You are in cahoots with my mother." She says gesturing to me.

"Well so are you," I retort. "But when Angela told me about a certain dress you bought to wear for me, she neglected to warn me about just how phenomenal you look in it." I finish breathily, leaning against the front door closing and locking it. Moving off the door and taking a cue from Jane's playbook, I swagger up to her and put my arms around her neck. I look up into Jane's darkening eyes, their depth always startles me._ In a positively delicious way of course._

"Happy anniversary, beautiful." I say against my wife's lips, before I kiss her deeply.

**Two Years Ago...**

**Day Four, Chateau Eza Suite**

"Jesus Christ...Maura!" Jane shouts after I walk out of the bathroom wearing an accessory.

I only give her a playful smirk, as I make my way back to our disheveled king sized bed. I kneel down on the bed, resting my hands on my thighs. I watch as Jane's eyes roam all over my body and her respirations increase with each passing second. _I have wanted to pleasure Jane this way for weeks now._

"See something you might want?" I tease, breaking the silence between us.

Jane snickers, "You of course, but were you hoping to use that on me as well?" She continues, her eyes dropping down to my crotch. "Cause I gotta say, I haven't exactly been missing what little bit men have ever offered me."

I frown slightly, "Jane I hope you know this isn't about that. I've only wanted to experience this with you, and I was hoping you would let me try this on our honeymoon. Particularly since we both are staying in a near constant state of arousal." I say, moving closer to her on the bed.

I see Jane hesitate. "You know I won't hurt you." I stop just beside her. "I will be so much better than any man you've ever been with." I say confidently. _Please laugh at that beautiful._

"Modest, aren't we?" Jane retorts playfully, as she moves to lean against the headboard; the bed sheet clinging to her.

I smile at her and close the remaining distance, to straddle Jane's hips. Her eyes are locked onto mine; I reach up and pull the sheet down to reveal her spectacular torso to me. As I lower the sheet, exposing more of her body to me, I move along with it. My breath catches in my throat at the sight beneath me. I toss the sheet to the foot of the the bed. Turning my attention back to Jane, I run my hands up from her ankles to her inner thighs, parting her legs on the way. I watch her eyes close at the sensations of my touch. I lean down to kiss her, my breasts press into hers. She moans into my mouth.

I break the kiss and grab one of the unused pillows, "Jane, lift your hips up for me." She complies. Kneeling between her legs, I place the pillow under her.

I move down to settle between her legs, the hard length of the appendage presses into my stomach. I flatten my tongue and drag it up through Jane's arousal. A low raspy moan breaks free from her, and I cannot stop the smug smile that is on my face right now. I dip my tongue inside her, pressing against the tightness. I feel Jane's hand move to cover mine on her thigh; our fingers lace together._ She's more than ready for me now._

I rise up from my stomach to kneel once again on my knees. I move closer between her legs, with my free hand I grasp the head and run it up through Jane's wetness, "Oh God, Maur!" She moans. _The sounds she makes is enough to push me over sometimes._

I continue to run it through her folds; I pause to touch her pearl with the tip. Jane lets loose a strangled moan, "M...Maur, I...need you inside me...now, please."

I release her hand that was holding onto mine tightly, to grasp both of her hips. I ease inside her, watching each inch disappear, and feeling the resistance. I moan at the sight and sensation of being inside my wife. _Oh God, I'm already so close. _Finally buried to the hilt, I withdraw slowly.

Jane moans loudly, "Maur...just fuck me!"

I comply and begin to thrust back inside her faster, using my hips and back, rolling into her. The sound of thrusting into her wetness is the only thing I can hear outside of the blood roaring in my veins. I lower myself on top of Jane, never breaking the rhythm, her legs wrap around me. I lean down to capture a hardened nipple in my mouth, "Fucking hell!" Jane cries out.

I move my mouth off of her breast, "Open your eyes." My voice is almost as raspy as Jane's right now.

She does and our eyes lock onto one another, I join one of my hands with hers above her head; our fingers lace together once again. I can tell Jane is trying to hold off her orgasm to wait for me. I continue to thrust into her. And the feeling is incredible with our breasts pressed together with my every thrust. _My own climax cannot be held back any longer. _"Come with me beautiful." Jane only whimpers at my request.

With her hips being elevated, I thrust even deeper inside her. I can feel Jane tightening around me, the pushing is becoming harder. Then Jane's climax hits her hard, I can feel her deep moan against my chest as well as hear it. I finish quickly after her, collapsing to cover her body with mine, as the aftershocks pass through us. I close my eyes, and then I feel our hands release, as her arms move to hold me.

"I love you so much Jane." I say my voice rough against her calming heartbeat.

* * *

***imitates a pirate* there be more Maura POV on the way...arrrgh!**


	4. Vol 4

Disclaimer: *raises right hand* I, state your name [car honk, duck quack] do hereby swear to having no creative license to owning the R & I vehicle. But I do take it on joy rides every now and then, under adult supervision of course.

A/N: This will feel a little strange, and if you experience a mild burning sensation in the...oops! My bad, wrong instructions. *rustles through papers* Aha! Another installment in Maura's POV, which will be slightly different in context than my usual abby normal style.

A/N 2: I would like to thank: "DJ's" by Sublime & "Sugar" by She Wants Revenge...for helping out.

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 4**

* * *

"Darling, you look positively dreary." I glance up at the sound of my mother's concerned voice. _Jane would say something sarcastic like. Thank you, you look nice too. _However, I'm most certainly not speaking to my mother like that.

I smile, "I don't mean to be. I am really happy to be spending time with you, doing what Jane would call retail therapy." I say while admiring the incredible Jimmy Choos, that currently adorn my feet.

Constance laughs, "And how is our loveable, yet wisecracking Jane?" My mother asks, smoothing down her dress as she sits in the chair next to me.

I laugh lightly, "She's great, but...I really miss her mother."

Constance smiles politely, "I can tell. So how is work?"

I am strangely grateful for my mother's abrupt subject change, "Work's good, I'm mostly just presiding over custody cases. I changed my case load so my schedule would be more predictable and less demanding." I state while removing the fabulous, but no doubt painful heels I am about to purchase. _Until I break them in of course._ I smile at the thought. And had Jane been here with me, the thinly disguised eye roll I would be on the receiving end of at my choice in footwear. I look over at my mother, who looks like she's about to say something but stops.

The sales associate walks up to mother and I, "Would you like to see any other options in your size Dr. Isles?"

I smile and shake my head, "No thank you. That will be all for today."

She simply smiles, "Shall I ring up your purchases and have them awaiting you?"

"Yes please." I reply. The young woman nods and collects my selections, before walking back towards the front.

I look back towards my mother once again, silently asking her to continue. She of course is impeccably dressed, with her clutch held in both hands across her lap.

She leans in closer to me, "Maura, I am more than available if you would like to talk with me."

Her voice is so sweet I tear up a bit, but smile and shake my head slightly in an effort to deflect. _A trait I have acquired from Jane._

"Everything is fine. It's just Jane's work has been more..." I sigh, "We haven't had alot of time together recently, and I can't call her just to hear her voice. So we have been surviving on texts alone." I say laughing, because that last phrase was one of Jane's clever verbal jabs.

My mother smiles at me sweetly, and reaches to place her hand on my arm, "How long until she comes home?"

I look down at the contact and sniff back a tear, before meeting my mother's sincere blue eyes.

"Another week...at least." I reply sadly, twisting my wedding ring around my finger.

My mother moves her hand down to give my fidgeting hands a quick squeeze, "When then, I suppose we have more aptly titled retail therapy to conduct." Constance states while standing up.

I smile and laugh with my mother.

_**One Week Earlier...**_

"Two weeks?" I say forlornly.

"I know it sucks, Maur. But I have to go, you know I can't tell you all the details." Jane says tiredly. I notice her exhaustion etched into her striking features. At the end of a long day, in a somewhat rumpled suit, standing in our kitchen, Jane still has an effortless beauty that only she can pull off. _But then again, I am way beyond smitten with my wife._ However, I blatantly refuse to hide my disappointment.

I move to the countertop to grab my discarded glass of wine, I pass Jane on my way to our bedroom. As I pause at the bottom of the staircase, then I hear Jane sigh in frustration before catching up to me on the stairs.

I feel her hand grasp my shoulder, which halts my steps. "It's just a routine protection detail, for a money laundering trust fund fraud ass head." Jane says humor lacing her words.

I chuckle, "Language Jane."

I turn around on the stairs to face Jane. Her facial features and body posture all but beg for understanding and forgiveness. _It's not like she had been hiding this from me. _Yet, I can't help but worry about her safety. I thought she would just remain teaching new recruits, doing low-risk warrants or the occasional WITSEC assignments.

"Maur, it's not dangerous, just protocol. And I'll have Frost with me, plus about seven other top notch Marshalls like myself." Jane says reassuringly, as if reading where my thoughts went to.

I finish off my wine in one go, "I know all of that Jane. But I...I will miss you so much. And I know the procedure; you won't be able to so much as call me." I state very nearly on the verge of tears. "Plus," I pause to look at my empty wineglass. "You're leaving tonight; I won't even get one more night with you for weeks." I finish while looking into her shining chocolate eyes.

_She looks so sad and I keep making it worse._ "I'm sorry Maur. The office just sprung this on me this afternoon, and they didn't have another available option for a senior Marshall." Jane stops to smile at me. "God, saying senior makes me feel old." _She is always trying to make me laugh. _

I smile mirthlessly at her, "You're not old Jane." I lean down and place the wineglass on the hardwood steps. Rising back to my height I move closer to Jane, she lowers her head automatically to accommodate our height difference and I kiss her.

My arms wind themselves around Jane's neck as she pulls our bodies together. I can feel my breath being stolen from me by the passion that is always lingering between us. Our lips slide effortlessly over one another, I run my tongue over Jane's full bottom lip, she opens her mouth to me with a moan. I deepen the kiss and push my body forcefully against her. Then I feel Jane's hand move from around my waist to graze underneath my breasts. I moan into the kiss; every fiber of my being is in rapture.

A car horn sounds out in the front of our home. Jane breaks the kiss with a groan, "That's Frost, I have to go now Maur." She breathes against my lips. I feel destitution worm its way back into my heart, this will be longest we have ever been apart since we began seeing one another almost four years ago. _Or three years, eight months and twenty one days ago to be precise._ Jane's chaste goodbye kiss stirs me out of my thoughts.

I follow her back down the stairs to her rollaway suitcase by the front door. She pauses before opening the door, "I'll miss you bad Maur." Her raspy voice taking a more somber tone, but she smiles at me.

I smile back, "Badly."

Jane laughs, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that opening, and I'll be back before you know it." She retorts winking at me.

I chuckle, "You know me too well." I say placing my hand over my heart.

Jane smiles wider, her dimples on full display. "Indeed Dr. Isles." She walks over the threshold. "Lock this door behind me, and Maura...I love you." She adds seriously, her voice sounding as warm as the afternoon sun.

I smile sadly as Jane closes the door to our home behind her. I walk up to the door and throw the deadbolt. I move to the sidelight in the doorframe to watch Jane climb into a black government issue GMC Denali and speed away into the darkness.

_**Later That Same Night...**_

Jane left roughly two and a half hours ago, and I decided to call it a night and just go to my now lonely bed. After an hour and forty five minutes of tossing and turning, it would be a fair assumption to say I can't sleep. _I haven't slept alone in years._ I look at my clock-1:34 a.m. I start to roll over to grab Jane's pillow and hug it to me, but I hear my cell phone chime with a text message. I reach for it, perched in its charger on the nightstand.

**J: R u asleep yet? **

I can't decide whether to be happy or sad. Happy because it's Jane or sad because it's another reminder she's not here with me. I quickly type out my reply.

**M:** **No. And I don't think I will be able to sleep much tonight.**

I don't have to wait long for her reply.

**J: I feel so bad. This will be the last time I'm called away for an assignment of this kind.**

Now I feel worse. I lean back into my pillow an type out another text.

**M: I'm not asking you to stop doing your job. We have been so close for years and I'm having trouble remembering how I used to cope with being alone. Even though I know it's only temporary.**

I sigh and close my eyes. I honestly can't remember how I survived like I used to, and I honestly know I can't live that way again. Maybe I should worry since I'm exhibiting all the early signs of separation anxiety. _Oh God, I'm diagnosing myself! What's next I make a ruling on my own punishment? _I chuckle and roll my eyes. Twenty minutes pass with no more texts from Jane, then just as I'm about to place my cell back on its charger stand it chimes.

**J: We r getting on the plane now. I love you and I'll text u again as soon as I can. Try 2 sleep, I love you goodnight. xx**

I smile and type out my reply.

**M: I will try. I love you too, and please be safe. xx**

I replace my cell phone back in the charger. I turn over grabbing Jane's pillow to me. _It smells like her. _I inhale and close my eyes, willing sleep and pleasant dreams to come my way, and the two lonely weeks ahead of me to blur by.

* * *

**I truly appreciate every single person whom has given up some of their free time to read my brand of storytelling. Moving on, Jane POV returns...*frightened villagers cower in fear***


	5. Vol 5

Disclaimer: *Elmer Fudd* Be wery, wery, wery quiet I'm hunting wesbians. *T-U-A* Elmer we don't have a permit to hunt them. *Elmer* So? I prewefer to do dat catch rewease progwham. *T-U-A* O-tay ;)

A/N: Let's see what is there left to say...Jane POV is back! Hell yeah, horns up peeps!

A/N 2: The music of "You've Got Another Thing Comin" by Judas Priest, "Born To Raise Hell" by Motorhead & "Cupid's Victim" by Tiger Army made this shizz rock out with its [bleep] out.

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 5**

* * *

**Chicago, Illinois **

_Gotta love this assignment._ Here I am sitting in the back of a surveillance van, surrounded by smells of take out, sweat and more than a few farts too if I'm being perfectly honest. And the only real scenery is a bank of monitors that show every inch of the house we're watching. For two weeks I've watched this jerkoff-jerkoff, pick his nose and watch porn on the huge plasma T.V. The house; what Maura would call an elegant Victorian, is the type of dwelling WITSEC put him up in is needless to say far too nice for the likes of him. _I don't think the stupid fuck took the time to realize that myself and others know his every move._

This whole setup would have been better suited for someone more deserving. But thankfully it's only temporary, I couldn't imagine turning over such a pristine house to this scumbag for a fresh start, because I would hardly call Edgewater slumming it. Hell, it's an upscale neighborhood right along the waterfront near Lincoln Park. In my time here I've learned that the area is very gay friendly, and during my rotations off I spent a lot of time in the park people watching and thinking about Maura.

Now weeks gone by, I would've never thought the only form of contact I would have with her would be texts. But here I am cradling my phone to my chest as I type out messages, in an effort to be closer to her. In the time passed she has at least been sleeping better, and she has been spending time with her mother and mine. _I hate to think what my mother has accidentally on purpose asked her in my absence. _Maura has also taken on a few more cases, no doubt to guarantee she has absolutely no free time. All in all this sucks for the both of us, not to mention two weeks is the longest I've gone without...

"You better not be sexting with your wifey Jane." Frost teases. I look up from my phone to glare at him. He is seated in front of the monitors, with his earphones hanging around his neck. "Not that I would mind, but you're kinda like my older sister so it would just eventually start to feel incestuous." Frost says laughing, as he swivels in his seat to face me fully.

I ignore him to text Maura goodnight, and to tell her I love her. "First off, really? Secondly, if you must know I was just telling her goodnight." I retort, sliding my phone back into my belt holder.

"You are like so domestic now." Laughs Frost doing his best gay man with a lisp impression.

I glare at him in the semi-darkness for a spell, "Fuck you Frost."

He fakes shock, "You kiss Maura with that mouth?"

_Nope, not gonna take the bait frostie cup. You won't get any details out of me, even if I was being water boarded. _I smile wickedly, "I don't talk like that around her."

Frosts laughs, "Two words Jane-so whipped." He mimics a whip cracking. "Cool Whip and Ready Whip combined ain't got nothing on your whippedness." Frost continues smiling.

I give him the single finger salute as I attempt to get comfortable in my uncomfortable seat, "You know I have a gun right?"

Frost snorts then sings, "Janie's got a gun..."

I laugh, "Damn it Frost! We're supposed to be watching this privileged turd. Instead you're picking on me and killing me not so softly with your song." I retort, turning back to face the row of monitors in the van. _I know he's not done, his sarcastic brain just doesn't work as fast as mine._

Frost snickers, "You know, maybe we can get you on the Oprah show while we're here so you can work through some of your issues?" Continues Frost gesturing with his hands.

I open my mouth to give Frost a nice sarcastic lashing, when I notice our trust fund fraudie witness crawling out of the houses lower level bathroom window.

"Where the fuck does he think he's going?" I ask rhetorically.

"I don't know Jane, I say we go ask him." Frost says as he holster's his Glock 22.

"I agree." I retort holstering my Walther P99. We exit the van's rear doors quietly.

The witness takes off running down the side street. I pursue him as Frost takes another side street to try and get ahead of him. I can feel the adrenaline surge into my veins as my legs start to lengthen their stride. I can see the shadow in front trying to evade me, slipping into darkened areas peppered throughout. I can hear his steps over my own thundering heart, and rapid yet deep breaths. _You can't out run me._ I hear a few trash cans being overturned, but I clear them. The moon is my ally tonight; its light is bright enough to help me see. _In moments like this I feel the most alive, that and when I'm with her._ I hear my target starting to take gasping breaths, his stride is bottoming out. My muscles seem to find a new gear and I run even faster to close the shrinking distance.

"Hold it right there motherfucker!" Frost's voice booms out in the dark ahead.

Frost and I worked out contingency escapes on day one. _I'm so glad we both are overachievers at this point._

With a diving tackle I hit the target in the back. He hits the pavement hard, the air in his lungs rush out in a satisfying oomph, as he lands face first into the ground. I immediately grab the zip strips from my blazers pocket and cinch his wrists together._ That was certainly more fun than the jerkoff show I've been forced to watch._

"Well, well. Now I know you're not out for a beer run and you don't have a girlfriend, a boyfriend." I smile smugly, because I know what a homophobe he is. "Or a hooker up there so you can't be running to the seven eleven for condoms so..." I place my knee in the middle of his back. "Enlighten me, where did you think you were going?"

He grunts as I put more of my weight on him, "I can't testify tomorrow." _No surprise there on his motive for fleeing._

"Oh yes you are, because that was the deal you made and you can't welch on us now Walter." I smile; because I picked out his alias name. _It makes me laugh. And reminds me of the time I was fucking with Maura about wanting a horse. _

I nod to Frost; he lowers his weapon with a smirk on his face. We grab the ass hair formerly known as Rory by his arms and haul him to his feet. "Time to pay the piper...Walt." I say, accentuating his name. "And thanks for the two in the morning run, it was invigorating."

After more than a few hours later I personally make sure I'm there at the handoff to the Feds. Two men in black take Walt in hand and haul him to his fate. Standing on the courthouse steps, I watch Rory shoot me this look of disgust before he turns, but I shrug it off. _Fuck you very much Walter. _The thought causes a very satisfied smile to spread across my face.

With all accounts settled I take out my phone to text Maura.

**J: Finally done with all the aggravation. I'll be home soon :)**

I set my phone to vibrate, but before I can even replace it in its holder it does a little dance in my hand.

**M: Are you flying back with your team. Or will you be flying commercially?**

I can't keep the little laugh that escapes in. I'm fairly sure I have a big stupid grin on my face now.

**J: Well I can leave now, but if I wait for "my team" it will be at least two more days.**

_Someone sue me for everything I got, I just love teasing her._ I was ready to leave a long time ago, I didn't want to go period. But right now I just want to see what she says, and I don't have a very long wait till her reply pops up.

**M: Please fly home now. I'll be at the airport waiting, no matter what time your plane arrives.**

I laugh out loud right there on the stupid courthouse steps. People passing by give me odd looks, but I don't give a damn. I type out my retort.

**J: I get the feeling you've missed me ;)**

Right away her reply buzzes in my hand. _Hot damn, she's got some quick fingers!_

**M: Of course! I know it is said absence makes the heart grow fonder, but I have been completely solitaire et corne'.**

Okay, I don't have the first clue what she just texted me in what I'm assuming is French?

**J: Say what in French fry?**

I can just picture the eye rolling going on. _I have been such a wonderful influence on her. _I snicker at the thought, as another message buzzes in my hand.

**M: Very funny. It roughly translates to lonely and horny if you must know. **

_Jesus Christ in an apron and bunny slippers! _I type out my reply.

**J: So you felt the need 2 disguise your thoughts in French? Is that all you want me for?**

I know that sounds mean, but I'm only halfway serious. However, I would still like to know, because she certainly means more to me than just instant gratification. _What the...gratification? Shit! I pretty much think like her now._ The vibrating buzz in my hand pulls my attention back.

**M: Of course not! And I should be mad at you for even thinking such a thing. But I understand in a way. However, this is not a conversation best had via text messages.**

I agree. I stop texting briefly to open my internet browser on my phone to look for an air ride home. Scrolling through the flights leaving O' Hare for Logan, I notice one departing in three hours; I book it. Then I type out another text to Maura.

**J: I just booked my flight it leaves in three hours. You still feel like picking me up?**

My phone almost instantly buzzes.

**M: Yes. What time am I to be there?**

I smile. She of course doesn't know where I'm coming from, and how little time it will take for me to get to Boston.

**J: I think 9:30ish tonight is a safe bet ;)**

I look up from the screen that has had my attention for the last fifteen minutes to see Frost strolling towards me.

"Every time I turn around you're on that thing talking up your wifey." He says smiling while placing his hands on his belt. "Just go home already. We're finished here and I can handle any leftovers."

I snort, "Done and done, Frostie cup. Got my flight booked and everything and my wifey as you call her is picking me up at the airport." I retort as my phone buzzes in my hand again.

**M: I shall be there waiting. See you in a few hours, love you xx**

"Gotta go Frost, see you back home in a few days." I say smiling. I turn and walk down the courthouse steps to hail a cab, to take me back to the safe house to pick up my things. Getting into the cab, I give the driver the address and type out one more text to Maura.

**J: C u then, love you too. xx**

* * *

**My hunting excursion with Elmer didn't really pan out, he had a bigger fixation on wabbits. LOL! Moving along, up next in the words of that extra cheese song that soft rock radio stations play: "Reunited..." Ugh! I can't sing anymore of that shit!Haha...More Jane POV on the way peeps.**


	6. Vol 6

Disclaimer: *Swedish Chef theme song plays* Dusky-Doo, Furdy-Fur, Bork, Bork, Bork! *throws old crappy cell phone* I don'tie ownie de R & I chickies.

A/N: This segment really arm wrestled with me. Picture this: me as Sly Stallone in "Over The Top" going against the mean bald dude at the end with the bad mustache. Speaking of being strong armed, the Jane POV pimp hand is being tested here.

A/N 2: The songs of "The Place You Have Come to Fear The Most" by Dashboard Confessional, "Please Don't Stop The Rain" by James Morrison & "Only You" by Cee Lo Green made me do this.

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 6**

* * *

My plane arrived early. _High voltage shock right there. _I was also equally surprised that no one bothered me during the flight. _I didn't even have to speak to anyone._ I told Maura nine thirty, so I've spent the last fifteen minutes thinking about what it will be like to hear her voice and see her in person again. I know it's going to be awkward, at least on my part because of our last text exchange. _Is that all you want me for? _Every time I repeat the phrase in my head, I cringe. So here I am sitting at my gate's terminal waiting, and oddly very glad to have the opportunity to do that. I glance around; noticing other people having their own little reunions around me. Nothing too crazy; it's fairly late and most people's energy is just about tapped out, especially if they're the ones getting off the damn plane. _I could never go back to the Air Marshall racket. _As for myself, I am wound up, nervous really. _Why couldn't I have just kept a leash on my mouth?_

I close my eyes and swallow the bitter taste that is suddenly on my tongue. Checking the time on my cell phone, I see its nine twenty five. And as sure as the sun does shine, I hear the distinctive sound of expensive heels on linoleum approaching. I look up and see Maura. Even knowing I've stuck my foot down my throat, I pull myself together and stand up. She spots me right away, and I see that megawatt smile of hers blossom across her beautiful face. _Maybe I didn't step in it too much? _Grabbing the handle of my roll away bag, I move towards her. And of course she is dressed not quite to the nines, but she is rating a no less than a steady seven just to pick me up at the airport. I shake my head and smile despite myself, as Maura closes the remaining distance between us.

Just as I'm about to speak, she throws her arms around me. Squeezing me tightly against her, and I hear her inhale as she buries her face in my hair. I let go of the handle on my roll away to hug her back, she sighs in contentment at the contact.

"I have missed you so much." Maura says quietly against my neck.

I pull back from our embrace, "Really? You even missed my smart mouth coupled with sarcastic remarks." I tease my voice even raspier from not using it in hours.

She frowns a bit, "Must you be that way; in this moment?" _Ding! Order up...one ass to go. _

I exhale through my nose, "Sorry. Too many weeks away has awoken the repressed and overly snarky version of myself." I say apologetically, "That and the constant teasing of Frost and just the assignment in general." I finish searching her eyes for understanding. _I am never telling her about the jerkoff that saw Pamela Palm four times a day._

She gives me a small smile, "Apology accepted." Maura moves back into me, her hands cover both of my cheeks and she gently pulls me down to her for a kiss. _Oh God, it's been too long since I've felt this._ My hands instinctually go to Maura's waist, as I join our bodies together. A small moan escapes from her at my touch. I break the kiss that was rapidly heating up in a very public place.

I open my eyes to see Maura still has hers closed, but when they flutter open I see a repressed ocean of longing, "Sorry, it's been too long since I was able do that and I simply could not wait any longer." _Whoa that voice of hers just dipped an octave into her hot to trot register! I suddenly feel like I should be worried._

I laugh nervously, "Shall we go now? This isn't exactly my kind of place to make-out in."

Maura laughs lightly, and links our hands together and we walk out; my little roll away tagging along behind us.

After throwing my stuff in the backseat of Maura's little grey Prius, she asks me if I want to drive, I tell her no and that her granny driving is just what the doctor ordered right now. She chuckles at my-oh so clever retort. Stepping into the car, I put on my seatbelt and slouch in my seat. Maura eventually gets Logan International in her rearview mirror, as a comfortable silence falls between us. I'm almost on the verge of falling asleep when Maura's voice gets my attention.

"I want to talk about what you said to me earlier." Her voice is firm. _Here we go, I knew I wasn't off the hook._

I squirm in my seat, "I'm sorry. It's just your lonely and randy comment just kind of struck a nerve." I say looking down at my hands, 'I know you want me for more than just sex...even though we have a lot of it." _Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. _I pinch my eyes shut.

I hear Maura's frustrated sigh as the car slows down. I open my eyes to see that she's pulling the car over on the roads shoulder. _I've done it now._

She turns the ignition off and removes her seatbelt to turn towards me, "Jane, I almost don't know what to do with a statement like that. I mean are you saying you're tired of making love to me? Because it didn't seem like things between us were so awful to me before you left." She finishes on the verge of tears.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! _I close my eyes, and try to remember how this situation has gotten completely out of hand so damn fast. I tiredly run both of my hands through my messy curls, I undo my seat belt and reach for the car's door handle-opening it. Stepping out of the car, I walk around to Maura's side, open the door and offer her my hand. She takes it silently, I look at her and even in the low light of the evening, I can see her eyes are glassy with tears. I pull her closer to me and shut the Prius' door._ Actions speak louder than words._

I lean her up against the door and kiss her deeply; she pushes me away though, "Please don't do that." Maura says almost angrily. "You still haven't answered my question and I want an answer."

I sigh, "I was trying to show you, Maur." I shake my head and step back from her. "I haven't felt like myself since I've been away from you, and yet here I am saying awful things to you; that I know I can't take back." I sniff trying to keep from crying, I look away from her. "I guess I still wonder why someone like you wants someone like me so much, even after four years together." I finish, running out of pathetic words to use.

I hear her sniffle, "What has happened to make you think such a thing?"

I can't look at her, "Nothing really. I've just had a lot of time to think, apparently too much." I laugh mirthlessly.

I hear Maura move closer to me; her expensive heels have a sound even on asphalt. Then I feel her warm hands on my face again, I close my eyes against the tears that want to spill down my cheeks.

"Please look at me Jane." _Her voice sounds so soothing to me._ I look at her, into those incredible eyes that I get so lost in.

I whimper, "I'm sorry. I could never get tired of you, but you could very easily get tired of me." I say quickly, my raspy voice cracking at the end.

Still holding into my face, I feel Maura's thumbs caressing my cheekbones; I close my eyes at the sensations.

"Jane, I love you far too much for this little misunderstanding to be fatal." Maura says lovingly, moving in closer to me; my breath hitches in my throat.

She smiles, "Pheromones."

"What?" I'm sure my face easily reads confused to her.

Her thumbs continue to caress my cheeks, "Our undeniable attraction to one another. Some people call it chemistry, which I find inaccurate." She leans in to brush her lips lightly against mine; the contact is far too brief. "Pheromones, which are chemicals that are secreted in our sweat and other bodily fluids," She kisses me again briefly. "Are believed to release neurotransmitters that directly modify the behavior in the other person, to trigger sexual excitement." _God! How does she make Google speak this much of a turn-on? _"In summary beautiful; I refuse to apologize for how frequently I want you sexually because it is simply beyond my control." Maura kisses me again; just a faint contact. "You also have the same problem, if you would call it that, when it comes to me." She finishes, whispering the last part against my lips.

I give her a watery smile, "So true." _And I'll kick my ass later; for my stupidity, but now..._"Do you need me to show you just how I feel about you right now Dr. Isles?" I rasp out.

She giggles, "Honestly, didn't you insinuate we _**do it **_too much. However, I can certainly say I have not _**done it **_in over two weeks now."

I listen to the teasing quality to her voice, and watch that certain glint flicker in her eyes. _I am one lucky woman; I practically choke myself to death with my foot in the mouth syndrome yet..._

I smirk, "Well, I just had a consultation with this doctor," Maura rolls her eyes. "and she told me that I need to accept the inevitable, because I'm hardwired to love it." I say running my hands up Maura's back, underneath her expensive blazer.

"Jane," Maura says breathily. "I am not having coitus with you on the side of the highway or in my car."

I make a face, "Eww, really! Coit...yuck, never mind. You have officially killed the mood right there for me." I say leaning away from her a bit.

Maura laughs, which brings out a chuckle from me. _Step One: make her laugh..check. Now for Step Two: make things right again._

I smile sadly, "I really am sorry for what I said, all jokes aside, blame it on one of my divorce flashbacks." I watch as Maura's face slips into a mask of confusion. "I was on an extended assignment when Casey had finally had enough. Frankly, I kept taking them to avoid him, because sex is all he ever really wanted me for. _I feel so shitty for admitting that out loud to her. _So for the three hundredth time tonight, I'm really sorry for hurting you...you're nothing like him." I say quietly dipping my head to hide my face with my hair. A few thumps of my heart go by in my chest, then I hear Maura step closer to me and then I feel her hand on my chin.

Gently tilting my face back up, "I've said it before and it needs repeating again; that awful man didn't deserve you. And I hope in time I can make all traces of him leave your memory." Maura replies warmly. I snort a little and then I feel my face heat up a bit.

Maura smiles, "Let's go home Jane." She adds moving back towards the car, I follow right beside her.

_I need to lighten the mood, right now. _"You had better not have a surprise welcome home party waiting for me. Because you know I hate surprises and I still feel like a ginormous ass right now." I retort walking slightly ahead of Maura to open the driver's side door for her.

I pause, my hand resting on the door handle. _I just cussed and..._

I turn to look at her, "What...No, language Jane retort?" I say mimicking her voice as best as I can, while opening the door and stepping aside to let her in.

Maura smiles, "Not this time." She replies sitting down in the driver's seat, "Since I thoroughly agree with your assessment."

I chuckle lightly, "I deserve that." She looks up at me and smiles a little wider.

I shut Maura's door and walk around the front of the car. I open the door to the passenger's side and slide into the seat._ Her economy 007 car is roomy._

"Jane?" I turn to look at Maura, as she grabs me by the collar of my blazer and pulls me in for a kiss. It steals all the thoughts swimming around in my cluttered brain. She breaks the kiss with a small groan, but she doesn't move away from me. _God almighty she has me revved up again!_

With our foreheads still touching, "If you still feel the need to make it up to me; you can do that when we get home." She whispers, her breath tickling my face.

_I'll definitely be doing that! _I think while giving her my full on dimpled smile.

* * *

**Gold stars to everyone who caught the clue by four in Vol. 5 (on the impending drama.) And I hope this bit of drama didn't put you off too much, but I feel it wouldn't be much of a story if Jane didn't let that mouth of her's open a little too wide.*Eye Of The Tiger plays* the smoking hawt Maura POV makes its comeback up next. **


	7. Vol 7

Disclaimer: Fee-Fye-Foe-Fhumb! If you think I own R & I you is dumb.

A/N: *Sing with me* A tisket, A tasket...ready to read about two girls goin' at it? LOL! (Question: Is it bad that I just tainted a children's song?) Alrightly then, let's do this thang in Maura's POV.

A/N 2: I would be lost without music, and the songs of: "Lovesong" by 311, "Cold" by Annie Lennox & "Soothe My Soul" by Depeche Mode...helped me find my way.

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 7**

* * *

My logical mind is still trying to rationalize Jane's sudden insecurity about our marriage. Every time I-quite accidentally I might add, learn more about her ex-husband the more I hate the man. And I've tried my entire life to never so much as even dislike anyone. _Casey can be my one exception; with no remorse. _I sincerely want to be with Jane tonight, especially after two weeks apart. But there is an unfamiliarness that has descended over us, and clearly it will be up to me to instigate any intimacies tonight. However, after Jane's confession I don't want her to feel like sex is all I want from her. I tried earlier with some simple reasoning; I even added humor, which she responded to. But that may not have assuaged any further doubts though.

The trip home was quiet between us, despite my rather feverish kiss; I think Jane was still feeling extremely guilty despite my accepting her numerous apologies. Once Jane entered our home she was accosted by Joe Friday; picking up her fuzzy companion she went into the living room with Jo under her arm. Meanwhile, I attend to Bass. _He is not a door greeter. _I make myself smile at my internal joke. It's almost eleven o'clock when Jane comes into the kitchen to tell me she's going to shower before bed. With a light kiss to my lips she vanishes up the stairs; yet her taste lingers. _I wonder if she would welcome me joining her in the shower._ Torn between a sudden bit of doubt, I however decide to "wing it," which I believe that is the proper terminology.

Turning out the lights in the kitchen, I ascend the stairs that leads towards our bedroom. At the same time, I can't help but think about our goodbye kiss all those weeks ago. Opening the door to our bedroom Jo Friday scampers out through my feet; startling me momentarily. Closing the door behind me, I step out of my heels and move across the room. The bathroom doors are ajar; I stop at the foot of our bed and reach behind to unzip my dress. The fabric slides down my shoulders; after stepping out of the garment I hang it up on the closet door. I unhook my bra; feeling the weight of my breasts as they are freed. Finally removing my underwear; that shows evidence of arousal, I deposit both items in their designated hamper.

Moving barefoot towards the doors to the bathroom, I gently push them open. I see Jane; her lean silhouette is obscured by the privacy glass of our large shower. I abruptly feel myself becoming aroused all over again. After all, I was considering letting Jane have her way with me in the car for a few seconds, but then I thought better of it. I want to make up for lost time; not some quickie fumble in the back of a car. _Gosh, that sounds like something Jane would say!_ I smile at the notion as I open the door to the shower.

"Crap! You scared me Maura." Jane exclaims as she turns around, shutting off the water. _She rarely ever uses my full name. _I watch her advert her eyes from me, as she passes by. "I'm all done, it's all yours." She says offhandedly, while reaching for a towel on the hook near the shower door; she starts toweling her hair dry.

"Jane," My voices cracks a bit, as I catch her by the arm. "Why are absolutely bent on punishing us?" She stops and turns around in my grasp; the towel haphazardly covering most of her front. "I need you tonight. Do you have any idea how of all the moments that played out in my mind; that once you came home to me...?" I don't finish the sentence because my tears have made it impossible for me to speak.

I hear Jane choke back a small sob, "I just can't seem to stop messing things up tonight." She says as I feel her naked arms envelope me in their warmth. My arms enfold themselves around her trim waist, as my head comes to rest on her chest; our height difference is much more pronounced. I feel Jane's damp towel pressed between us, I loosen one of my arms from around her waist to pull the towel out from in-between us. It lands on the bathroom floor with a wet thump.

I look up from our embrace into Jane's eyes, which are a deluge of emotion. I feel her hands move from my waist; with deliberate slowness over my abdomen to graze over my breasts, finally up to my neck to hold both of my cheeks in her palms. I watch as Jane leans forward, then my eyes close of their own accord at the awareness of her lips on mine. An involuntary quiet moan slips from my lips into her awaiting mouth, the heat building between us taking all the oxygen from my lungs. While my hands are frantically grasping Jane's back; I can feel the muscles contracting under my fingertips.

I break the kiss; inhaling deeply through my nose, looking into her eyes once more, "Do you know how many times I had to fantasize about you while you were gone? How many times I imagined my touch was yours?" Jane's eyes silently say no, as I watch her pupils dilate further at the sultry quality of my voice. My hands wander from her back to dip lower; I grasp the sides of her hips.

Jane clears her throat quietly, "Jesus...Maur. Consider me seduced already, I would never tell you no. I don't even think I know how to do that." _God, that voice of hers!_

I smile at her admission, "So, shall we move this to the bedroom?" I say as I run my hands up Jane's torso, stopping just under her breasts.

We move as one to the bedroom. Jane sits down on my side of the bed, as I move to straddle her lap. My arms find their home wrapped around her neck, as my hands wind themselves in her endless dark hair, to twist a few damp strands around in my fingers. _I love running my hands through her hair, it's a turn on in itself to me._ However, Jane's hands dragging up my inner thighs pulls my focus.

I look into her onyx eyes as she speaks, "I used to fantasize about you when we were dating, before we ever...you know." I smile at Jane's reluctance about stating the obvious.

"Before we what, Jane?" I tease feigning ignorance.

She rolls her eyes at me, "Before we had sex." _I find it so endearing that she is so timid sometimes._

I shift on her lap slightly, "You don't fantasize about me anymore?"

Jane smiles at me, "I don't need to." She replies as her eyes roam over my body.

I try to swallow the lump that is suddenly in my throat, "What was one of your fantasies?" I ask keenly interested.

I do not get an answer except in the form of Jane's hungry mouth on mine. I ravenously return the kiss, my tongue gaining entry to her mouth. Then I feel Jane's hands cover both of my breasts, I break the kiss moaning her name. I feel her kissing down my chin to my neck, while my rapidly hardening nipples are being rolled between her fingers. Feeling Jane's tongue run along the tops of my breasts I grind myself against her lap, as I push my chest closer to her mouth. _I am beyond aroused to the point where I'm aching inside. _Both of her hands push my breasts together as she grazes her tongue over both of my nipples simultaneously. "Oh God...Jane!" I clutch her tighter to me at my ragged declaration.

Jane leans away from my chest and gives me a positively devious smirk before she releases both of my breasts and lays back on the bed, "I used to fantasize about you sitting on my face."

An almost stifling amount of arousal courses through me. The very idea of what she is asking has set all my nerve endings alight. I move up her body slowly; I pause to look at Jane, "I've never...I mean no one has ever." I can barely get my words to align in a coherent sentence.

She smiles at me, "Trust me...I've wanted to do this for years." Jane's voice is so raspy with desire. _God I will not be able to last long for her._

I lean down to kiss her passionately, before moving to straddle her face. I feel her hands guiding me down, and then I feel her tongue flattened against me; opening me. I cry out at the heat of her mouth on me, then the feeling of her tongue pushing inside of me and her own answering moan travels inside also. I spread my legs wider as I lean forward on my elbows from the desire that is crashing through me. Feeling her tongue curl inside me, touching a certain spot that completely forces all the air from my lungs. I clench my fists into the bed sheets as Jane's hands remain on my hips; holding me to her mouth, "Jane...I can't...much longer." I moan out.

Then I feel her remove her tongue from my depths to my sensitive spot, and that is all I can stand, "Fuck!" _I cannot believe I just moaned that out loud._ I move off of Jane before I collapse on her.

Lying down alongside Jane I look at her. The dark locks of her silky hair fanned about, her labored breathing and the ample evidence of my climax that are on her glistening face. _I can't believe the amount that is on the insides of my thighs. _So I lie here and listen to Jane's body as my own recovers.

"Jane...it's my turn." I say, my voice is hoarse from exertion as I move away from her and rise up off the bed.

**Later...**

I am riding the edge of ecstasy along with Jane; both of us need this moment to last a touch longer. I grind my hips into her harder, pressing against her most intimate place. Her eager noises just keep spurring me on. Coupled with the absolute sensory overload of her incredible legs wrapped around my waist, it's as if our closeness is not enough and there is still some distance she is trying to demolish. The thought causes a familiar clenching low in my body and I moan out her name. As the feeling of Jane's body laid out beneath me is beyond description, the sensation of Jane's fingers pinching and pulling my nipples make me lose concentration for a second. I withdraw from Jane; a small moan of disapproval emits itself from her.

"Turn over on your side beautiful." I ask gently. Jane is more than humming with her next orgasm; as am I. Grasping one of her long lean legs I move it slightly. I lay down behind her, pressing my breasts in her back. Holding the head of the appendage in my hand; I tease her center. Jane reaches behind to grasp my head, pulling me down into a sideways kiss. I moan into her mouth before pulling away. _She's ready for me again._ I prop myself up a bit with my right arm. _So I can see her while I'm inside her. _Not wanting to waste one more breath I enter her from behind, I slide in easily due to her abundant arousal. I set a rhythm that is steady and deep, my free hand wanders up from Jane's hipbone to massage her breasts. Her hand covers mine on her breast, "Don't stop... Maur...d..don't...ever stop." Jane's voice is a husky broken whisper.

I bury my face in Jane's neck, moaning as my orgasm races through me. Then I feel Jane's own climax vibrating against me, her hand grasping at mine on her breast. A few minutes pass, Jane releases my hand and I gradually withdraw from her. Rolling unto my back, I reach down and undo the straps and toss it over the side of the bed, and just lie there for a few silent moments.

"Just so you know, I was going to put the moves on you once we were both in bed." Jane's hoarse, yet playful tone instantly makes me smile.

Laughing lightly, "Forgive my impatience." I tease leaning back into Jane; whom is lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Are you going to sleep now?" I ask running my hand up the length of her sinuous bicep.

Jane chuckles, "I was considering it but..." She replies somewhat then trails off, her voice going softer at the end.

Jane's eyes are still closed; I lean in so I can nuzzle my face in her hair, "But...what?"

"I'm in point of fact lying in the wet spot Maur." She replies seriously.

I cannot stop the laughter that spills out of me, nor would I ever want to.

* * *

**I bet two peanut butter cookies and an old turntable that wasn't exactly what you were expecting at the beginning. Particularly after my children's song joke earlier, but this was where the story led me; by the ear and reluctantly I might add. *shrugs* But at least it was a "happy ending" at any rate. And MKThrall, my friend-I never tease. I'm like the USPS...rain, sleet or snow I always deliver. LOL! So...up next more Maura POV and some laughs.**


	8. Vol 8

Disclaimer: I'm so not the proprietor of R & I, especially after Season Three with Jane and her damn near constant masshole behavior.

A/N: As promised some giggles and other assorted flavors in Maura's POV.

A/N 2: I don't really know if anyone gives a rats ass about this info, but these tunes provided me with aide: "Moment Of Weakness" by Biff Naked, "99 Problems" by Hugo & "Big Time Sensuality" by Bjork

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 8**

* * *

_**Early The Next Morning...**_

_Channeling inner peace is simply not possible right now, even without Jane beside me complaining. _I had never heard of an alphabetized yoga class; granted this was my idea. But I really hadn't anticipated Jane and I being separated by our first names, or between poses seeing another woman shamelessly "ogling" my wife. I would be the first to admit that Jane is impressive to look at, and a person would have to be clinically dead to not find her physically attractive. I imagine even a blind person; once they ran their hands over her zygomatic facial structure would be entranced. That notwithstanding, it's considered rude to "check out" another person in such intimate poses in a yoga class. However, it would appear though that this other woman has never heard of said unspoken rule.

Under further scrutiny, the woman is very attractive; approximately two inches taller than me, prematurely graying-yet it is more a silvery blonde color than anything else. It's quite beautiful actually; so much so it almost escapes description. _A silver fox, which is the term my stylist employed once. _She is also younger, well-endowed and her pale blue eyes are almost like sapphires encased in her orbital sockets.

"Everyone please transfer into Shavasana for ten minutes and reflect on the good work you have done this morning." The yoga instructor's voice interrupts my inner diatribe.

I turn my head away from her to change positions; at least in corpse pose that blue-eyed siren won't be able to see Jane anymore. _Stop it Maura, these jealous thoughts must cease._ Exhaling through my mouth and nose, I close my eyes; attempting to quiet my mind chatter. And just as my breathing begins to even out, I feel a presence standing over me.

"Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey Dr. Isles." I open one eye to see Jane smirking over me. Her trim and toned physic is even more enticing from this view. _A black sports bra that shows off her impressive abs and black form fitting yoga pants...it's like fitness lingerie' to me. Oh god, I'm exhibiting all the signs of residual arousal._

"Master Yogi Bear banged on his gong; class is over." Jane continues as she stretches out one of her arms over her head.

_That was a clever reference. _"I wasn't in the oblivion of sleep. And I seriously doubt that man has ever stolen a picnic basket." I retort laughing lightly while moving to sit up on my mat.

I listen to Jane chuckle, "Well if you were sleeping I won't tell. And just because his partner in crime Boo-Boo isn't around right now doesn't mean he is innocent."

I laugh as Jane continues, "However, I think the guy next to me was..." she subtly points to the man next to the wall, but then her voice trails off. I glance over to the man Jane is indicating, and the reason for her abrupt speech pattern is the man appears to have a slight erection and his loose fitting shorts are not hiding it very well. I look back at Jane; trying to stifle my laughter.

Jane scrunches up her face, "Oh God, aren't we just blessed from on high." She offers me her hand to help pull me up off of my yoga mat; I take her hand. "We get to see his early morning woody woodpecker." She finishes sarcastically and somewhat loudly.

"Jane...shhh!" I chastise while looking around the studio, as I rise to my full height. But the man heard her and only smiles in our general direction. _Not too bright apparently or proud of his accomplishment perhaps?_

"I swear Maura; if he comes over here with that thing, it will not end well for him." Jane says through clenched teeth.

I chuckle at her, "He can't help it Jane." I reply wiping the sweat off my neck with a towel.

"Oh yes he could, I'm certain a strip of duct tape would work wonders." Jane retorts crossing her arms under her breasts. _Oh my! There is a bead of sweat rolling in-between her..._

Jane's snapping fingers pull my focus back, "You did not just snap at me?" I ask incredulously.

Jane drops her arms and frowns, "You were ignoring me, and I hate to be ignored."

_Bagged! Or is it busted? _ I smile innocently, "I most certainly was not ignoring you; my attention was just drawn elsewhere briefly."

"So you weren't listening to me. But you were in fact focused on...what exactly? Jane asks cocking her hip, as a self-satisfied smirk adorns her face.

_Deflect! _ "Did you know that sneezes; along with orgasms are the only physiological responses that cannot be stopped once they have started?" I state nonchalantly.

I watch as Jane's eyes widen then close; as if she's just sucked on a lemon, "Jeez...Maura, it's too early for Google sex-speak. But it's not too early for me to recognize you just gave me a detour, instead of answering my question." Jane retorts giving me a close-lipped smile.

I look around at the gradually emptying yoga studio; thankfully the man with the "pop-tent" as Jane would say is gone. But the woman from earlier is still here; talking with our yoga instructor, "Alright, fine...my attention was momentarily captured by the perspiration on your cleavage." I blurt out.

Jane snorts, "Keep going, because you still look extremely guilty your honor, and we both wouldn't want you sporting some yucky red hives now would we?" _She knows me far too well._

I sigh, "I admit that was not my best attempt in avoidance, but the woman whom is currently talking with the instructor," I gesture discretely. "was in fact ogling you during almost the entire session."

Jane looks towards the woman, "She's cute in an X-Men reject kind of way." She replies, lifting one eyebrow while smirking.

My mouth drops open slightly, "What a mean thing to say. Although I agree with your reference; particularly since her hair and eye color are in fact genetic mutations." I state candidly.

"Hmm...so you were studying her Dr. Xavier Isles?" Jane retorts laughing.

_Two can play this game. _"You know what I actually was Jane. But I don't get your reference this time, because I am neither male, bald, nor handicapped." I retort smiling.

Jane rolls her eyes, "Well to me the evidence suggests she was in fact more interested in you than me," She says as she pokes her index finger in my arm. "Because you could see those lovely eyes, had they been so fixated on me you wouldn't have seen them now would you?"

_That is sound reasoning. _I frown, "No I suppose not." I relent.

_Wait, why is she smiling? Oh yes, it must be time for more sarcasm. _"So in Jane-Lo speak, said blue-eyed shorty was gathering intel on her target; that would be you sugar titts," I frown, mostly to keep from laughing though. "to ascertain whether or not said target was attached to someone else. And of course she found the answer to her burning query." Jane continues her raspy voice sounding no nonsense. I shake my head and walk towards the side wall to collect my flats.

I hear Jane pause behind me, "_**The force **_is strong with you." She says doing a poor Obi Wan Kenobi impersonation.

After slipping my other shoe on I turn around, "Really...Star Wars now, can't you be serious for a few seconds?" I say placing both of my hands on my hips.

Jane smirks then bends down to slip her sneakers, "You should know by now sarcasm is my sword and shield, and I thought you found my sense of humor...sexy." Jane replies batting her eyelashes at me.

"How did we go from talking about a woman whom was eyeballing me; as your theory suggests to you teasing me?" I ask pensively.

Jane chuckles, "You can be such a dumb genius sometimes." I frown again. "I'm trying to cleanse your mind with laughter, and if that doesn't work I have other methods." She states as she laces our hands together and winks at me.

_I have unleashed a monster and I'm quite happy with the result actually, but she doesn't need to know that. _"You are insatiable." I retort unlinking our hands gently.

"So are you. And you know I'm your favorite sweaty scoundrel." Jane retorts while seductively lowering her voice.

I sigh exasperatedly, "Enough with the Star Wars euphemisms. I simply thought a good session of yoga would cleanse our spirits after our minor disagreement last night. _The makeup sex was phenomenal. _But it turns out I was far too distracted to benefit from it."

Jane moves in closer to me, "Well...I wanted to sleep in today, and afterwards you would've gotten laid a couple more times." Jane retorts lowering her voice at the end as she blushes. "But...you wanted to do yoga-ert instead." She adds under her breath.

_Damn! I really wish I had let her slept in now. _"I heard that none too clever pun." I say playfully.

"Good. I meant for you to." She says a matter-of-factly. I purse my lips and narrow my eyes at Jane, before I walk past her to open the yoga studio's door.

"Just for that, I will be driving us home now." I say over my shoulder smiling as I collect my things. With my keys in hand, I laugh as I hear Jane whining about how much she hates my driving.

* * *

**This is a heads up notice: A big thank you to everyone whom is reading this. I've had fun so far, and I hope I've entertained you with my unfiltered/twisted writing method. ****F.Y.I:**** The virile Jane POV slides it back home up next...*porn stars run screaming from the commanding [edited for explicit subject matter]* j/k...Haha!**


	9. Vol 9

Disclaimer: *Robot Voice*: Danger T-U-A, Danger! Oh wait my mistake. No lawsuits are imminent cause you don't own shit; not even the peanut in it. *T-U-A*: That robot voice has a filthy mouth.

A/N: I had so much fun writing this Jane POV installment. So I sincerely hope you have a little bit more fun reading it. Because I dislike going back and doing the editing part of writing, but having said that I'm still perfectly happy with being a one person band-so to speak.

A/N 2: This writing meditation was greatly enhanced by: "Still Counting" by Volbeat, "So Damn Cool" by Ugly Kid Joe & "Comfort Eagle" by Cake

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 9**

* * *

The clink of shell casings is like music to my ears; the random tinkling sound as they ricochet off the concrete floor under my feet. And the smells of hot metal and charcoal; not unlike a grill if you douse it with water-the lethal combination awakens my slumbering senses. _God I love this shit!_ _Even with these stupid headphones on I can still hear the echoes of gunfire. Of course those sounds are pretty much ingrained into my DNA at this point._ The firing stops and a wave of emptied clips being ejected sound out their call.

I remove my noise reduction headphones, "Alright, deputy maidens and maggots." I watch seven shocked faces turn towards me; I smirk. "Just kidding. Seriously now, I want you all to pretend you're one of Charlie's Angels." I smile as I hear a chorus of low chuckles.

"Firing positions, if you please." I command loudly. All my new deputies raise their Glock 22's and hold; waiting for my next order.

I walk down the shooters line, "Feel the tension in your abdominal and leg muscles, try to maintain that tension; this will help develop muscle memory."

I pause behind a male deputy, "Concentrate on having no movement in any part of your body, except for your trigger squeeze action. Only your trigger finger should be moving; nothing else."

I move along; keeping my voice loud so everyone can hear me, "Learning to accept the monotony of practice shooting is the discipline in this exercise."

I stop behind another deputy, looking down her line of sight to her target. Most of her shots are center mast and dead-on, "I don't think you need any of my help." I move back from her.

I raise my voice once more, "Now comes the part where I tell you what my instructor told me a long time ago; back when dinosaurs roamed the earth," Another collective chuckle rumbles through the ranks. "Don't practice your mistakes. But I on the other hand prefer-you gotta crawl before you walk," I clap my hands together. "So I want you all to shoot for ten minutes, and if you nick your weenis; I'll demote you to the boy scouts and you two," I gesture to two of my female deputies, "It's the girl scouts for you." They both smile and shake their heads at me.

I laugh, "You guys survived Glenco, so your time with me should be easy-peasy; now get them shooters going." I say before stepping through the door to the observation booth. Closing the door, the sounds of gunfire diminish to no more than a muffled pops.

"You know that old grouchy drill sergeant in Full Metal Jacket could kick your ass." Frost says laughing. "But watching you do the Jane Drillie-O is some funny shit." I turn around to face Frost; who is monitoring the targets and the shooters.

I roll my eyes; as I rest my hands on my gun belt, "Sue me Frost. I prefer making them laugh and be comfortable, before they go putting holes in targets, because I sure as shit don't want them so mad at me; that they think about putting new holes in my person."_ Is it so bad that I want to be the cool badass instructor?_

I hear Frost snicker, "Speaking of new holes. I couldn't help but notice you gettin' all Close-Up commercial with the blondie sharp shooter out there."

I sigh loudly, "Frost that's treading on harassment." I retort pointedly. "But I know you're just fucking with me so...I was merely checking her line of sight and I told her she really doesn't need any more instruction from me."

Frost snorts then does his fast fingers keyboard shuffle on the computer, "Well your favorite deputy Marshall is kicking some serious pooper, that woman is deadly with that weapon of hers." Frost says shaking his head.

I smile wickedly, "Are you jealous Frostie-cup, that she can handle her weapon?" I ask raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Must be all your hands-on instruction." He retorts teasingly, without looking up from his mad quick typing.

_Good one, I walked right into that. _"For fucks sake Frost..." But my rant is interrupted by a very close sound that I know by heart. _Maura's expensive footwear. Fuck me twice!_

"I thought your instruction was fun, yet professional and informative Jane, but the language you use with Barry is something to be desired." I close my eyes and wince. I turn away from Maura and open my eyes to glance over at a very guilty looking and laughing Frost. _He knew she was already here and he set me up...I'm so going to kill him!_

I smile, "You're early Maura."

"Indeed. And you know how I prefer to be punctual, Marshall Isles." _She just might be mildly pissed._

I open and close my mouth before something actually comes out, "I thought you were going to wait at my desk, I mean how did you even get back here?"

"Well, Barry arranged that. But I am also your spouse who has credentials of her own." Maura states as she moves her purse to the crook of her elbow. _Don't my mother and Barry now apparently, have better things to do than meddle in my affairs?_

I shoot Frost a dirty look, "Right." I say quietly.

"So shall we go to lunch now Jane?" Maura asks turning and opening the door; holding it open waiting for me.

"Yes, let's." I retort grabbing my blazer off one of the monitors.

"Have fun girls." Frost retorts sweetly to me. I turn around making sure my back is to Maura; before I mouth to him that his balls are going to be crushed under my boot heel.

He only fakes intense fear by widening his eyes and shaking, I flip him off before the door closes. Then I hear his whip crack imitation and laughter echo down the hall behind us.

Maura stops suddenly and I almost run into her, "Doesn't Barry know that I can hear him, and that right now I'm just as displeased with him as well?" She says flatly as she frowns.

I put my arms through the sleeves of my blazer, and pull my hair out from under the collar, "Welcome to my world Maur." I state as I link our arms together.

_**Lunch Date...**_

"It's my understanding that his behavior towards you is typical for two males bonding, but Jane you are mostly certainly not a man." Maura states while gesturing with her fork.

"I know that Maur, and I've never tried to be; a man I mean." I reply between bites of my almond fruit salad. _Doctors' orders._ I smile, "But I did embrace my masculine side a long time ago."

Maura laughs lightly, "And that's very healthy, I too embraced my more subdued masculine side."

_Her masculine half is the bossy half of her personality. _I chuckle at the thought as I wipe my mouth with my napkin, "You know Frost and I aren't always like that, but we've always teased each other. It's just when we were on that protection detail over three weeks ago, he found out something about our marriage that he just can't seem to let go of," I push my chair out from the table, so I can cross my legs. "And he's like a pitbull with a bone over it." I mumble under my breath.

I look up to see Maura curiously staring, "What did he find out about us Jane?"

I snicker, "That you don't like it when I cuss. And he finds it incredibly funny that I oblige you, and put a lid on my potty mouth around you; hence the whip cracking crap you heard earlier." I reply smiling, while glancing down at my chewed nails.

"Jane," I look up to make eye contact with Maura. "I don't really mind the profanity, but when it's used profusely it just makes a person appear to be no more than a crude and ignorant mind; which you are neither of those." _She's so sweet to me._

"I know that you really don't mind," I say warmly. "In fact I rather enjoy it when you chastise me over my language. But I still hate it when you correct my bad grammar." I add trying to sound stern.

Maura chuckles, "I always knew you liked it. Just like I know you only call Bass a turtle to get under my skin."

_Damn! She's on to me. _"He still looks like a turtle Maur. And if it looks like a duck and sounds like a duck-it's a duck." I retort seriously, while drumming my fingers on the tabletop.

"I actually know that saying, and in Bass' defense it doesn't apply; he is a tortoise." Maura states while smiling, her dimples peeking out a bit.

"If it pleases the court your honor," I start while smiling at Maura. "I would like to request a motion on this argument, or a change of venue for an impartial witness on this matter."

Maura gives me a close-lipped smile, "Request denied; Bass is a tortoise."

"I give up; I just can't get a fair trial around you." I retort playfully.

"I always win Jane, and to be honest you love losing to me; don't deny it." Maura states her voice dropping to a sexy timbre.

_She is always trying to seduce me. _"Yes...well, if you say so. It appears that mine and your lunch break is almost over so..."

Maura interrupts, "Our."

I sigh, "I really do hate it when you correct me. I wasn't playing around when I said that." I say as I rise from my seat.

Maura only laughs and moves to stand up as well. I wait until she is on my side of the table and I take her arm and we walk towards the register to pay our check.

"Jane, one thing has had me puzzled all during lunch." I shrug, my unspoken urge for her to continue. "What did Barry mean by the Close-Up commercial reference about you and that young deputy?" Maura asks as she fishes her debit card out of her purse; to get our lunch tab. _We agreed to take turns._

I laugh a little too loudly, "Honestly, I have no clue. Other than it was a total gaylord commercial for toothpaste. I think he was just running out of steam with his little teasing train." I reply smirking. _But..._

"That reminds me; I have my own question. What on earth were you doing lurking around in the observation booth?" I ask while buttoning my blazers two buttons.

Maura smiles, "I wasn't lurking; I was merely watching you in your natural habitat." She retorts laughing.

"Very funny, thank you...Jane Goodall."_ God, I love my ridiculous nerd!_

* * *

**Was I striving for two volumes to be unleashed within two days of each other? Answer: No. But I had a productive writing session and when it was all said and done, I thought why the hell not? Because I didn't feel like sitting on it any longer; it's not one of those butt doughnuts after all. LOL! Mo' Jane POV & then some on the way peeps ;)**


	10. Vol 10

Disclaimer: *Drum Roll* and the survey says...to dick with it, you know where I stand on this matter.

A/N: I had quite a time trying to nail this puppy down, so many directions it wanted to run in. But I'm happy with the collar and leash I finally managed to get on it. Oh! And I almost forgot to warn you...the Jane POV is all fired up! *cough*

A/N 2: These songs created the atmosphere: "Fire Woman", "She Sells Sanctuary" by The Cult & "Rosemary" by Deftones

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 10**

* * *

**The Venetian Resort Hotel and Casino, Las Vegas **

"Ma! This has got to stop; I'm thirty-nine years old as of today." I whine into my cell phone. _Why is it so hard for this woman to grasp the notion that being the equivalent of a breeder dog will never be a life goal for me?_

"But I want a grandchild," I listen to her huff in my ear.

I punch the bed that I'm sitting on, "Ma! Tommy managed to knock up some willing chick, you've got a grandchild now." _Mr. I'm-So-Using-Condoms-From-Now-On. Ewww...fucking moron!_

"I know that, I'm not senile. Besides, motherhood would look so good on you Janie." I roll my eyes at my nickname, and the not subtle start of a guilt trip.

"Well, I don't want to be knocked-up. And I thank my lucky stars that I'm married to woman, and I don't have to worry about that happening." I state while rubbing my forehead, because my head is starting to hurt.

I hear my mother inhale sharply, "But you're not getting any younger..."

I interrupt, "Do you hear yourself? You sound like a man; something you were so worried your non-girly daughter was becoming. I mean seriously Ma, what about what I want?" I finish, sounding dejected to my own ears.

Angela sighs, "Janie, I only want you to be happy." _Her standard reply, God can't she see how happy I am? Anymore happiness should be deemed illegal,_ _and why isn't that enough for her? It's my life after all._

I lean back, my head thudding against the headboard, "Ma, I love you; but I've heard it for long enough. And I refuse to feel guilty. So please don't keep trying to make me feel that way; obligated I mean." I say quietly.

My mother tries to mute her sniffles, as I continue to keep her from starting up again, "Listen, I didn't want to have this conversation over the phone. But you just push and push; you don't know when to stop." I say tiredly.

My mother finally falls silent since I've been on the phone with her, "I'm going to go now Ma." I say gently, waiting for her to tell me goodbye. "Ma, are you still there?"

I hear my mother choke back a sob, "I'm sorry for pushing you and for ruining your birthday."_ Fuck a lawn gnome! She apologized._

I run my hand through my hair, "It's okay Ma. My birthday isn't over yet." I hear Maura shutting off the shower in the huge fuckin' bathroom. "I gotta go now, goodnight and I still love you Ma." I reply; my sentiment genuine.

"I still love you too Janie." My mother replies; I can hear the smile in her voice. But this conversation is nowhere near finalized-it's just on pause.

_**The Next Day...**_

**Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Exotic's Racing School**

Screeching tires, the aroma of premium unleaded, and burning rubber fills the air. _What a great way to celebrate my birthday._ I look down at the track before me; it's littered with skid marks of all causes-burnouts, hard turns, brake checks and the I flat-out lost control of my ride for a bit kind. Looking up; it's a perfect day for this, bright blue skies and since it's the desert it's hot, but no humidity. Still, if Giovanni was here and said I look hot, I would take it literally. I'm wearing the bright red racing shoes that Maura bought for me, and an equally red racing suit to match. I have my mirrored aviators on to block the sun's glare. I watch the other drivers doing 180's, 360's; basically all the cool shit on the infield. And on more than a few occasions, I hear the squeal of delight from said fellow speed junkies; that carry over the roar of their engines.

I'm comfortably slouched; sitting on the low retainer wall in the shade of pit row waiting on my ride. I'm passing the time watching the other speed freaks when I hear an engine roar approaching me; high-pitched and unmistakably supercharged. I turn in the direction of the sound to see a Enzo Ferrari rolling in; its streamlined perfection is distorted by the heat coming up off the asphalt. It stops smoothly beside me, its V-12 engine idling like a jet. Then the dark tinted window whirs down, "How much?" Maura asks smiling, while running her eyes all over me._ I will never get tired of her checking me out._

I smirk while crossing my arms over my chest, "Aren't you funny today Dr. Speed."

Maura smiles wider, "I believe that was a very funny joke. So..." She revs the engine, "What do you think?"

_I have to fuck with her a bit, it's expected. _"It's teal Maur." I reply, uncrossing my arms and gesturing towards the car.

She looks taken a back, "What's wrong with this color? I happen to like it." _That cute surprised look on her face is priceless._ I bite back my smile as she continues.

"And its color scheme doesn't change the facts: 660 horsepower, 485 foot pounds of torque and it will do zero to sixty in 3.6 seconds." Maura states emphatically.

"I'm just messing with you, "I retort smiling, while tying my hair up into a pony tail. "Now let me behind the wheel of this beautiful teal pasta rocket."

Maura cocks her head to the side, "Pasta rocket?"

I laugh while opening the driver's side door, "It's slang for this fantastic speed machine that was made in Italy; the motherland of pasta." I say, filling in the blanks. _Damn! These gull-wing doors are just badass!_

Maura steps out of the car; she is wearing matching blue racing gear. _This woman has such a compulsion to match and I bet my sweet ass that even her underwear is blue too._ "I get it now Jane, and Italy is also your motherland so to speak."

"Yes it is Maur, me and this car are like this." I retort sarcastically, as I cross my index and middle fingers together.

She gives me a megawatt smile and laughs, "Should I be worried that you two fiery Italian women will go behind my back to have an illicit, yet quick affair?" Maura retorts lowering her voice as she shrugs her shoulders playfully.

I laugh loudly, "Good one." I push my sunglasses up in my hair. "But how do you know this car is female, it could be male?" I tease as I step past her to slide into the driver's seat. _Hot damn! This thing is far too sexy inside to be anything other than female._ I adjust the seat back further, then I slide my hands over the supple leather bound steering wheel.

Maura clears her throat, "Would you two like some privacy, or would it be acceptable if I watch?" She asks laughing.

I snort, "You're very funny today. But no, I don't need any more time to feel her up. So get in and let's see what she can do." I say while winking at Maura. She shakes her head as she shuts my door; I rev the engine as Maura walks around the front of the car. I reach over and grab the racing seatbelts; the cam locks right above a person's crotch. _I bet the guys just love it when the harness puts the squeeze on their junk._

Maura opens the passenger door, I watch as she gracefully lowers herself into the leather seat. _Is wrong I'm as turned on as this car?_ I smile as I pull my sunglasses back down over my eyes, "Buckle up Dr. Isles."

I watch Maura aligning the many buckles into the cam-lock system, "Need some help?" I ask. But instead of waiting for an answer I reach over; as much as my harness will allow, and pull the belt between her leg's tight and snap the lock. I hear Maura gasp; I repress the smile and laugh that wants to spring free.

I lean back over in my seat, and rev the engine one more time as I hit the paddle shifter putting this sexy Italian teal beast into first; we take off like a bat outta hell. _Eat your heart out Meatloaf!_

I hear Maura gasp again over the incredible purr of the V-12 engine behind me, as I upshift into third; taking our first turn on the track. The force is amazing, I can feel the torque of the car pressing me into the seat, I steal a glance at the speedometer. _112...not bad._ A stupid smile spreads across my face.

I hit the paddle shift again as we round the turn to transition into the straight stretch. _142...God this is like some seriously good sex! _ Unfortunately, all the cars have a speed default on it as my instructor informed me yesterday; meaning I won't be able to put this kitten in sixth gear. Still this is nothing less than exhilarating, and as I downshift into the final high banked turn I almost feel like I'm floating. Then I upshift again to put her in fifth, and the feeling of being pressed into the seat is back. I scream in delight, and right after I hear another scream; one also born of unbridled joy. I smile even wider.

We cross the finish line at one hundred and forty-nine miles per hour. I gradually decelerate, downshifting as I do; the car's engine winding down like an airplane after it touches down on the tarmac. I glance over at Maura as we turn down back on pit road. Needless to say she's doing some serious heavy breathing, but with a huge smile on her face. I laugh, "Was it good for you too?"

Maura chuckles, "Yes Jane...definitely, but something was lacking for me." She says breathily.

_I love where this is headed._ "And what's that Maur?" I ask lowering my voice as the car rolls to a stop and I kill the engine. I unlock my racing harness and remove my sunglasses; placing them on the dash as I turn in the seat to face Maura. _She looks like she's ready to pop. _

I give her my crooked smile, "Your hands on me instead." She says making eye contact with me.

"What happened to...Jane, I am not having Colt 45 in the car with you?" I retort mimicking her voice playfully, while popping the lock on her racing harness.

"Coitus," She corrects smirking, as I flinch at the word, "And that was months ago, I was very disappointed with you at the time. Now I'm just painfully aroused and no one can see us or hear us, also your prurient comments have only increased my..."

I silence her with a brief kiss, "What does prurient mean?" I ask seductively into her parted lips. _I know what that word means, but I love baiting her into Google sex speak. Playing dumb can be fun!_

"It means excessively lustful." Maura replies before her mouth is on mine again. Her hands immediately go to my hair; she pulls out my hair tie forcefully. I smile against her lips as I absently reach up to her collar; untethering the velcro and grab the zipper to yank it down. Maura moans before her tongue slides in my mouth. I run my hand down over her undershirt; grazing her breasts along the way to the bottom of her shirt. Moving my hand underneath, I run my fingers along her smooth stomach; she inhales sharply at the contact.

"Jane, please don't tease me anymore right now." Maura says breathlessly; breaking our kiss.

"I'm not teasing, I'm savoring the moment." I reply kissing along her jawline. My mouth and hands move lower, she moans as I drag my tongue against her pulse point. My fingers have found the top of her lacy underwear; I dip my hand inside them. _To hell with the color now._

I don't have any words to describe the wetness my wife has produced on my account, as she grinds herself against my hand. I run my tongue back up her neck, as I slide two of my fingers in. I feel her muscles contract and pull me in deeper, I moan out loud at the feeling; burying my face in her neck to inhale her scent. I lose myself listening to her labored breathing that are in time with my long, slow strokes over and over. Then as my thumb rubs into her pearl, I feel her body racing to its climax.

Kissing under Maura's ear I hoarsely whisper, "Come for me." As I begin to increase my strokes to short and quick. She whimpers, but then I feel her clench around my fingers hard. I kiss her deeply; swallowing her moan. I feel her continue to spasm around my fingers, I break our kiss without moving away. I rest my forehead against hers; my fingers are still inside her.

"Did you..." Maura asks, but the rest of the sentence trails off with her breathy voice. Her body relaxes, and I ease my fingers out of her and bring them up to my mouth. _God I love that taste._ I look at Maura; she has her head back against the headrest with her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips.

I chuckle lightly, "Yes. And if you don't believe me you can look at the evidence when we get back to the hotel." I reply using my best sexy voice.

Maura eyes flutter open, "Careful, I just might demand that proof of evidence." She retorts as she reaches up to cover my cheeks with her hands.

"You'd better make that demand from me later." I tease. Maura smiles and then leans in to kiss me, and this kiss is all about the love. I lean away from Maura reluctantly after an untold amount of time passes during that kiss. I smile as I hit the engine start button, "One more time around the track, but not so fast this time?" I ask looking at Maura hopefully.

She smiles and shakes her head as she zips her suit back up, and fastens her racing harness. I chuckle as l grab my harness and snap it in place. _I bet the car guys will love cleaning up after the two hot lesbians._ I laugh louder at the thought, as I rev the engine and drop it into first. We peel out of pit row once again leaving black marks and smoke behind us.

* * *

**This is my last Jane POV peeps, and I tried to make it fun/epic. The two more remaining volumes with Maura will wrap up this sequel. I hope you've had fun so far, I know I have. And on a sideways note: I'm happy with being an "underground" FF writer; meaning I don't get a lot of reads and whatnot. But the ones I do get are more than enough, so big hugs go out to those peeps that enjoy my brand of writing...you know who you are :) **


	11. Vol 11

Disclaimer: *pauses to consider* Nah, let's just skip this.

A/N: Welcome to the home stretch! I will be throwing everything at you; a G. Foreman grill, a busted blender, my neighbors (clean) underwear and an old Marvin Gaye vinyl...ah la Maura POV style. Along with my brand of whiplash, and I also just had the decorators in and it's wall-to-wall smut in here now...just kidding...sorta. LOL!

A/N 2: These song's lulled me into this: "Take Me With U" by Prince and The Revolution, "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Lauryn Hill & "We're In This Together" by Nine Inch Nails

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 11**

* * *

**McCarran International Airport, Las Vegas**

"Jane, your clothing choice is still not funny; especially four hours later." I state bluntly, before taking a sip of my green tea.

"What is so wrong with my t-shirt?" Jane asks innocently, as she pulls the hem of the shirts tail down._ It does hug her in all the right places._

I sigh, as I place my tea back on the table, "It's not the fabric. It's that charming slogan emblazoned across your breasts and half-way down your torso." I retort, smoothing down the front of my dress.

"I recognize that as sarcasm your honor." Jane says laughing over the rim of her coffee cup.

I sigh again, "Is this my punishment for insisting we shop before leaving Las Vegas?" I ask incredulously.

Jane lets loose a small satisfied laugh, "It might be. But honestly it just makes me laugh, and your aversion to it just keeps stoking the fire."

_Don't smile._ "Alright...I admit it's humorous," _I can't believe that dress store was selling a t-shirt of all things__._ "And clearly the establishment is trying to lure in clientele of a less than-what you would call a pretentious sort. But did you really have to buy it just to annoy me?" I retort, trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"Aww," Jane puts down her coffee, and reaches for my hand across the dining table, "You know you can borrow it anytime, I know you like it." She says seriously and flirty at the same time.

I snatch my hand away playfully, "Oh yes, I can see me going back to work wearing a souvenir t-shirt that proudly states," I gesture to Jane. "**Some Girls Wear Prada. Some Girls Wear Glock 17 Short Recoil Semi-Automatic Pistols With A Loaded Chamber Indicator And A Nonslip Grip.**" I deadpan, trying not to laugh.

Jane bursts out laughing, a few patrons in the airports food court turn to look at us. _I don't care._ I put my hand over my mouth to conceal my laughter; to no avail though. Still laughing, Jane gets up out of her chair and pulls it right next to mine and sits back down. Her cheeks are rosy and flushed from laughter.

"You're getting good Maur." She says, laughter still coloring her raspy voice; as she knocks shoulders with me, "And thank you for the incredible birthday weekend."

I look at her and take her hand, "You're most welcome. And your birthday was just as memorable for me." I say smiling. _It's still not over yet._

I pause; looking into her lovely eyes, "So...I originally wasn't going to broach this topic now. But I have let it slide for two days already." I say exhaling, as I run my thumb over Jane's knuckles. _That gesture always relaxes her. _"I overheard you on the phone with Angela." I blurt out gently, as I squeeze Jane's hand in mine.

An almost instant guilty look overtakes Jane's features, "I was trying to be quiet Maur, but when my mother's involved, everything spikes in me and not just my blood pressure." Jane states, her voice carrying a brand of levity.

I squeeze her hand again, "I know she's still pressuring you for children." I say as neutrally as I can manage. _Truthfully I would do anything with Jane at my side._

Jane rolls her eyes, "That's putting it mildly, Maur. I swear she has a one track mind, and all roads lead to: please let my daughter get knocked-up." Her voice dips into a robotic tone at the end.

I laugh at Jane's antics, "Admittedly I thoroughly agree with you. She is very single-minded in that pursuit." I say as I twirl my fingers in Jane's ponytail with my other hand. _I love it when her hair is up, it shows off her long graceful neck; that I just love to..._

"Maura, can you hear me?" Jane asks leaning away, thusly removing my hand from her hair.

I blush slightly, "Sorry. You were saying." I prompt smiling. _I feel somewhat guilty that I am so easily distracted today._

Jane exhales loudly, "You know where I stand on this matter. I wouldn't mind adopting in the future, but I have a feeling that wouldn't be enough for her either. I mean what I have now is more than enough for me." Jane says, frustration coloring her raspy voice.

_Every single day she makes me fall in love with her more._ "You know where I stand on adoption; I was adopted, and there are plenty of children out there who need loving homes." I say soothingly, as I rub my thumb over her knuckles once more.

I start to expound on my opinion, but my desire to finish our conversation is interrupted by the boarding call for our plane. Jane squeezes my hand and silently asks that we talk about this later; I willingly oblige.

Jane lets go of my hand and stands, her chair makes a slight rubbing sound on the linoleum as she pushes it back, "I'll go pay for our drinks."

I twist in my chair to watch Jane saunter away. _I'm suddenly very envious of those jeans she's wearing._

I smile to myself as I turn back around, and finish my green tea. Jane comes back within a few minutes and we leave the food court; walking through the airport hand in hand.

McCarran is quite a bustling airport; a multitude of Elvis impersonators in various stages of "King-dom" are as abundant as other people whom just look like they are on holiday. _I prefer 1950's Elvis. _I giggle to myself and hide my smile, as I recognize Elvis' "Can't Help Falling For You" being sung by one of the impersonators standing in line waiting to board our plane too.

Jane chuckles and looks at me, "No thank you very much." She says lowering her voice and adding a southern drawl. I laugh lightly and nudge her in the side.

She laughs, "I bought another t-shirt that you just might want to borrow some time." Jane states while playfully returning a nudge in my side.

"So what does this one say?" I retort smugly._ I love antagonizing her. And I don't have to look to know she's rolling her eyes right now._

"Well...Dr. Witty Comeback, for your information it says: **National Sarcasm Society-Like We Need Your Support.**" Jane quips tersely.

I laugh as the line moves, and we stop at the boarding gate, "You'll probably never take that one off, or most likely you will want to sleep in it." I retort smiling, as I hand our tickets off to the young man there.

Jane chuckles darkly, "Your right I won't want to take it off, so I guess you'll just have to take it off of me at some point." She says leaning in close; only loud enough for me to hear.

_Damn!_

_**Two and a Half Years Ago...**_

"Jane this mattress is really heavy; I need to stop for a bit." I say; panting slightly. I take my hands off the mattress and straighten out my back._ When I suggested new bedding I didn't anticipate I would be moving it myself. But Jane refused the set-up and delivery option._

I watch as she makes the cutest face of annoyance, as she let's go of her end; and the mattress falls to the floor unceremoniously.

"I'm going to tell Frankie's girlfriend how old he was before he stopped wetting the bed for this." Jane says menacingly.

I laugh as I sit down on the mattress, "Jane that wouldn't be very nice." _Oh God, she looks good enough to devour in that white tank top and grey slacks. I'm glad Frankie didn't show up to help her move in._

Jane lets out a loud sigh, before she flops on the mattress beside me. She doesn't say anything, but I watch her thoughts play out on her facial expressions; as she stretches out on the mattress.

I reach for my glass of Pino off of the table behind me, "What are you thinking about?" I ask between sips.

Jane crosses her hands on her stomach, "The fact that you asked me to marry you, and now I'm moving in with you. I mean I know we decided to buy something together after the wedding, but you're really stuck with me now." Her raspy voice softens at the end.

I take one more sip, and place my wine back on the table carefully, "You make all of those things sound bad, should I be worried?" I tease, but some insecurity crept into my voice._ I hope she's not having second thoughts._

Jane makes a face, "I didn't mean it like that Maura. It's just I've been down this road before." She says absently playing with the tail of her shirt. _I strongly dislike her ex-husband more and more._

"Jane," I say gently, as I lay down on the mattress beside her. "I want to share something with you, but you have to promise not to laugh at me." I ask nervously; staring at the ceiling.

Jane turns sideways to face me, "I tease you a lot, but I would never make fun of you for the sake of being mean."

_Her voice sounds so sincere. _I turn my head to look at Jane, "I had never entertained the notion of being married to anyone that is until I met you. And I knew I wanted to marry you; almost from the moment you spoke to me when we met on that airplane." I say solemnly; maintaining eye contact._ She looks like she's about to..._

"Your amygdala and lacrimal glands are..." But I'm interrupted by her lips on mine, then I feel Jane's hands cover my cheeks gently.

I feel my own eyes well up with tears, as Jane pulls away from my lips, "God, I really love you Maura." The tone of Jane's voice causes my breath to hitch.

My heart is dictating my actions now, I lean into kiss her this time. I had planned on seducing Jane tonight, but with what is happening now; I feel like my soul is on fire. And any previously unfillable void that once existed is now being purified by the burn. I feel Jane press her body against mine, as she deepens our kiss; then she links one of her hands with mine. I smile into our kiss.

_**Present Day...**_

**In Flight**

I fidget in my seat a bit, to look over at Jane. _She always has to have the aisle seat._ She is reclined in her seat with her eyes closed, and her arms crossed under her breasts. I allow my eyes to roam over her body. _That t-shirt just had to be red, God I love her in red._

"Something on your mind?" Jane's husky voice startles me. I glance up from her breasts, to see she has one eye open and a smug smirk on her face.

I flounder for a second, "Yes. I was admiring the color of your shirt, and how it accentuates your décolletage." I reply seductively.

Jane laughs, "Thanks. But I already know you are a boob woman, but frankly you also have a healthy obsession with my ass. And don't deny it Dr. Hives." She challenges playfully.

_I'm thrilled she notices, I don't exactly do subtle anymore. _I smile mischievously, "I wasn't going to deny anything." I lean over and place my hand high on Jane's thigh. "To be completely accurate, I have a healthy obsession with every inch of you." I retort, as I move my hand higher.

Jane jumps in her seat slightly, "Maur what are you doing?" Her raspy voice actually went up an octave.

I lean further into Jane, "What does it look like? I want you...right now." I state, breathing my demand into the shell of her ear. I lean back and smile at her.

Jane has this cute shocked expression on her face, "Join the mile high club!" Her voice is still not quite its usual timbre. "Are you crossing off some of the "dirty items" on your bucket list this weekend?" Jane teases using air quotes.

_I love that I can still shock her. _"We have to do this discreetly; we are not shooting a pornography film." I reply; ignoring her sarcasm.

Jane's eyebrows shoot up on her forehead, "Whoa, I didn't say yes Maura. And don't you think this is rather sophomoric behavior?" Jane asks uncrossing her arms and sitting up in her seat.

I can't help the disappointment I feel, it's almost enough to curb the burgeoning arousal I'm feeling. I turn away from Jane, and look out the window at the clouds passing beneath us.

I hear Jane sigh, and then I feel her hand on my arm, "Maura, I'm sorry. It's just these jerks from my Air Marshall days used to proposition me all the time for that, and..."

I interrupt, "I'm not some jerk, I'm your wife." I say turning around swiftly to look at Jane, "And I've never wanted to do-as you so deemed sophomoric behavior with anyone else. Christ, I had sex with you in a Ferrari yesterday!" I exclaim, while keeping my voice low.

Jane closes her eyes and winces, "Okay fine. Let's go to the bathroom." She relents, staring me down with her darkening eyes.

_That was somewhat easy. _"You first, I'll be in there in a few minutes." I reply narrowing my eyes at her. Jane inhales sharply at my request, before she stands and moves towards the first class bathrooms. I watch her looking around at the sparse passengers, finally she picks the last stall. _I wouldn't have suggested this if there was a chance for embarrassment__._

I wait approximately four minutes, before leaving my seat for the bathrooms.

I open the door; Jane is leaned against the countertop of the sink basin. She looks up at my entrance, her reflection staring me down now. I only return her glare. _This is turning me back on even more._

Stepping up to Jane I push my body fully against hers. I hear her gulp at the sudden contact; I smile as I run my hands up her arms, stopping to squeeze her biceps.

"Jane, one of my fantasies has been to have you on an airplane." I confess, looking into her eyes at our shared reflection. "It's where we first met after all." I finish as I step back from her._ I know she loves it when I take charge._

I tell Jane to sit on top of the sink. She turns around; looking nonplussed, "Maura, so help me if my ass gets stuck in this damn little ass sink..."

I lunge forward and silence her with my mouth, "Shut up." I say between kisses."You owe me for being a bitch earlier with that comment. I wanted this to be hot and sweet, but now." I pull the zipper down on her jeans forcefully. "I don't think I can manage that." I say through a ragged intake of air.

Jane kisses me suddenly, and all I can do is kiss her back. I want to feel every inch of her body; to kiss and taste everywhere, but that is currently not an option. I break our feverish kiss and descend down her body, pulling her jeans and underwear down with me. I run my hands over her inner thighs, before I lean in and make contact. _She's more than ready for this. _My tongue travels up the length of her folds, a journey I've made many times, yet it always makes me feel different each time. I hear Jane fiercely gripping the sinks countertop, as she tries to keep quiet. As I close my mouth over her pearl; Jane starts grinding her body against my face, as I continue to explore the taste of her with my tongue. I move my mouth down, and then I push inside her, "I'm so close." Jane's subdued declaration is only loud enough for me to hear.

Rising up quickly, I place my fingers into the wet warmth my tongue just vacated, "Vous etes tellement sere'." I pant into Jane's parted lips. She exhales hard, as I work my fingers inside her; loving how her body writhes against my hand. I kiss along the corner of her mouth over her cheek, to her ear lobe taking it into my mouth, "Venu pour moi." A strangled moan escapes her lips, as she releases the edge of the countertop she was holding unto, to tangle her fingers in my hair.

I moan softly into her ear at the sensation, "Kiss me Maura." Jane pleads breathlessly. I comply; as I curve my fingers to hit the sweet spot inside her with each quick stroke. I feel Jane tightening more around my fingers; the sensation of being pulled in deeper is unsurpassed. I eat Jane's climax.

Minutes pass and gradually her body relaxes against mine; after the tight coil her orgasm wound her into. Jane's head falls on my shoulder, as I remove my fingers from inside her. _I love feeling the spasms inside; in the afterglow._ I bring my fingers up to my mouth, to taste her once more.

"Maur," Jane's soft voice fills the small space. "I've never had angry sex before."

I laugh lightly, "Neither have I. In fact I don't know if what we just did qualifies as angry. Although, I was mildly pissed on with you." I say, as place my hand under her chin; gently lifting her face.

Jane smiles, "It's pissed off."

I shake my head and shrug, "Whatever. Now pull your pants up, I'm not doing that for you." I retort teasingly, as I peck her on the lips.

Jane leans down and works her jeans up her long leg's, "And just so you know, I love it when you talk dirty in French fry." She says as she zips up her jeans; smiling.

I laugh. _Wonder if she's knows what I said to her in the heat of the moment?_

* * *

**So...just one more volume left now, and I refuse to give up the game (not that I got much game.) But I will give you one spoiler; this was the last of the smut/lovin'/sexin'...or whatever your preferred label is. Two continuous volumes containing smut, I feel is enough of a consolation prize for no climax in the climax. Hahaha**


	12. Vol 12

Disclaimer: Cheese and crackers! I refuse to state the obvious, even in my usual dork-a-riffic way.

A/N: This last volume is dedicated to: (in alphabet soup order) Curly Akemy, HotCopFan, Karibqueen5, Maura Jr & MKThrall; my most loyal readers and friends. And to all the nice guest reviewers, also to everyone else who might be too shy, or maybe a bit ashamed to admit I make them laugh. So once more into the breach my dear friends, with the resplendent Maura POV leading the way.

A/N 2: These songs were my accomplices: "Catch My Fall" by Billy Idol, "Panic Station" by Muse, "Take Your Mother Out" by Scissor Sisters & "Little Bird" by Annie Lennox

* * *

**"Soul On Fire" Vol. 12**

* * *

**The Isles Residence, Beacon Hill**

"Your mother just texted and her spelling erota notwithstanding; she is waiting for us inside." I say calmly, knowing full well the fury that statement will no doubt incite. _It's rather comical to witness actually._ I smile at the thought.

"That's not funny Maura." Jane states, as she pulls our bags out of the cargo area of the Prius. "Jesus Christ in flip-flops and a speedo! To whom I swear by, if you ever let her move in with us." She continues as she shuts the cargo hatch forcefully. "I will divorce you."

I laugh as Jane breezes past me in the garage, with our luggage in both hands. She stops at the entry door; I step quickly to the door, but I pause before putting my key into the lock. "You would really consider divorcing me?" I ask tenuously. _I know she is joking to an extent...perhaps._

Jane sighs, "It's nothing personal, but I lived with my mother for eighteen years, and I won't go back to that. I love her, but she's better in small doses." Jane replies, as she sits our bags down on the garage floor, "She has absolutely no limits when it comes to being overbearing, and what little patience I was born with only goes so far when it comes to dealing with her."

I shrug, "Jane, she is only in our home because she offered to care for Bass and Jo in our absence." I state neutrally as possible.

"You gave her a key to our home?" Jane asks sarcastically.

"How else was she supposed to get in? And Angela won't overstep into our boundaries." I reply assuredly.

Jane closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Oh yes she will, have you not met my mother? Now she'll be popping by whenever the urge hits, especially since she doesn't have to bother with formalities anymore; like the alarm system or even knocking. Christ! Once she walked in on me and the old battle-ex one morning." She finishes looking at me sullenly.

_I can clearly picture Jane's face when that event happened. _I somewhat stifle my urge to laugh; before I speak, but just as I'm about to the door swings open to reveal my mother-in-law, "Jane, what are you waiting for take the bags upstairs." Angela says smiling at me.

"Speak of the devil." I hear Jane mutter under her breath, while she picks our bags back up and pushes past Angela.

Jane all but dashes upstairs, in fact I can't recall if I've ever seen her move that fast.

"So how was your trip?" Angela asks as we walk into the kitchen; side by side.

"Thrilling to say the least; you know how excited Jane was when I told her we would be going to racing school for her birthday." I reply, opening the refrigerator for a bottled water.

"Did she scare you with her crazy driving in one of those sports cars?" Angela asks knowingly.

_Jane would not appreciate full disclosure on that question._ I smile before I twist the cap off my water, "No, the experience was not frightening; more liberating than anything else." I reply, before taking a sip.

Angela chuckles, "I'll bet. I can picture Janie using that lead foot of her's to get a Lamborghini around a racetrack as fast as the car will go."

I place my water down on the countertop, "Actually we drove an Enzo Ferrari. And yes, she did have that car doing its maximum speed that the racing school will allow." I say laughing lightly at that memory._ She even got me to do something on a race track; I have never even dared to imagine._

I notice Angela's smile fade a bit as she moves closer to me, "Maura, did Jane mention our conversation over the phone?"

_That took longer than usual._ "Yes, we talked about it." I say evenly.

Angela sighs, "I honestly don't mean to come across as pushy as I do, and I admit I can be pushy. But do you and Jane really not want children?" I notice Angela's melancholy expression, and then I hear Jane coming downstairs._ Thank you to all deities!_

"Again with this subject?" Jane asks loudly; walking into the kitchen. "Ma, you're gonna give me ulcers the size of flying saucers. And I didn't say I didn't want kids, I said I don't want a bun in my oven."

"Ulcers are caused by bacteria." I interject.

Jane stops and turns to look at me, "Whose side are you on?" She asks lowering her voice; I simply shrug with indifference.

Angela frowns, "Jane, I was just asking Maura the same question I asked you. Just because you don't want to be pregnant doesn't mean she feels the same way." She says while looking at me expectantly.

I start to answer Angela when Jane shakes her head at me,"You know just the other day Frost and I were sweeping the personal ads for low-key terrorists. And we laughed ourselves rotten over this guy who actually posted an ad that read: "Hey Ladies, Lookin' To Get Pregnant?" Jane makes a disgusted face. "And then he listed all of his physical qualities, including his sperm count; which was very high. But he left out his disgusting habits and I.Q. score." Jane continues; her hands resting on the countertop for support._ Watching Jane patronize her mother is quite entertaining but..._

"So Ma, should I contact him? Or better yet post my own personal ad on Craigslist, but it would have to read: "Married Lesbian Seeks Man Gravy To Appease Her Mother." Jane gestures to an invisible text in front of her. "Then assuming I get any takers-to make a deposit in a dixie cup, not me." Jane's facial expression is clear disgust. "Maybe then Maura can whip out her turkey baster, and use it to get the job done." Jane adds flippantly.

I cover my mouth to hide my smile and laughter. _I need to diffuse this situation, perhaps in a fashion only I can._ I remove my hand from over my mouth and grab my bottle of water,"Actually Jane, a syringe is the preferred tool, not something one uses on Thanksgiving Day." I say defaulting to my clinical voice.

Jane snorts, and Angela just stares at me. "Also, you have to be ovulating to become pregnant." I blurt out, "And sperm banks are a much more suitable option, than what you proposed in jest." I look between Jane and Angela, "They offer washed or nonwashed sperm. Washed means the sperm is separated from the semen. You know most experts recommend against unwashed sperm being inserted into the uterus, because it can make you vomit. And then there's the risk of contracting an STD from unwashed sperm, or fresh sperm if you will. But fresh sperm is more effective in achieving pregnancy, than sperm that has been frozen." I lecture, before taking a sip of water. _Now cue the Jane-Lo sarcasm._

"Thank you Doctor. I now know more about jizz than I ever wanted to." Jane states dryly.

_That did the trick. _I smile and laugh at Jane.

"Jane Clementine Ri..." Angela exclaims.

"Careful Ma, that's not my last name anymore." Jane interrupts, "And honestly it shouldn't be yours anymore either." She moves closer to her mother, "And we just can't keep butting heads over this, and you aren't going to wear me down to get your way; it's my body." Jane states gently. "But we do have an answer to your question; Maura and I have decided to adopt, when **we **are ready." _Angela seems to be rendered speechless._

I also move around the counter toward Angela, "I share Jane's sentiment; I too have never felt the overwhelming urge to experience childbirth. And I won't entertain the notion that somehow makes me less of a woman." I state gently, but with an air of finality to my voice.

Angela smiles sadly, "I understand and respect your decision." She moves from around the counter, "It's getting rather late and I should be heading home now."

I watch Angela leave the spare key I gave her on the countertop, as she leaves the kitchen. I look at Jane beseechingly, she nods in return.

"Ma, you're forgetting your key." Jane says sweetly. _She pretends to be such a bad-ass, but she is an absolute sweetheart and a pushover._ I smile at Jane as she hugs Angela goodnight.

_**One Week Later...**_

**Galerie d' Orsay, Boston**

"Yes, I know Maura." Jane says tenderly. "The painting got its popular misnomer from the darkness in the background. Whereas the figures in the foreground are clearly standing in the sunlight." She gestures to the work of art in front of us, but my eyes are on Jane at this moment.

And I can't tone down the warm stare of affection that I'm directing at her right now, "I'm impressed; will you ever cease to amaze me?" I say placing my hand over my heart._ Secretly smart and obviously beautiful inside and out._

Jane turns slightly to smile at me, "The Night Watch has always been my favorite painting of his." She replies as her smile widens. _Those dimples, every time I see them I have an overwhelming urge to kiss her._

"Did you know that Rembrandt had a particular affinity for dogs?" I ask teasingly; trying to deflect my mind from its own adoration for all things Jane.

"And, also that both of his wives died from tuberculosis?" My mother interjects. _Damn! She beat me to that "fun fact," as Jane calls them._

Jane jumps slightly, "Oh God, now I'm really in for it. Not one, but two Professor Isles are here to culturize me." She says smiling, as she turns to face my mother. Jane's hand automatically finding mine; she laces our fingers together.

"Glad you both could make it." My mother states smiling, "Jane you look lovely in that dress and I only mention that because I so rarely see you in one."

I smile slyly; because of what happened between Jane and I once I saw her in that crimson red dress, that drapes so invitingly over her spectacular frame. Jane blushes, no doubt her mind went to the same memory as mine, or just her general shyness about compliments.

"Thank you Constance. I thought I would make an effort for Maura and you of course; you know if I'm going to embarrass you, I should do it in the proper clothes." Jane replies, her voice dripping with her brand of charm.

"Then I appreciate your efforts all the more." Constance replies, linking her arm with mine. Jane and I laugh lightly, as the three of us make our way into my mother's exhibit. As always my mother's pieces are meant to be thought provoking, but she saves the more aesthetically pleasing one's for last. _Oh, how interesting..._

"Hanging water bottles is art?" Jane states incredulously; thus halting my appreciative thoughts.

With wide eyes; I glance over at my mother. "Yes, it actually passes as art nowadays Jane. Even though as much I would like to be the next Rembrandt, alas I'm not." My mother retorts smiling at Jane.

Jane snorts, "Have I told you how much I enjoy trading sarcastic fisticuffs with you?" She says dropping my hand gently, to grab two flutes of champagne from the passing waiter.

Jane offers me one and my mother the other, "No thank you Jane. I prefer to do my speeches sober, even though sometimes I think I would be more interesting if I were as tipsy as the patrons." Constance replies smiling.

Jane laughs into her champagne flute, "Please invite me to your next art installation where you plan on doing that."

My mother laughs, "Don't you know you're invited to them all?"

I smile at my mother; since Jane entered my life she has changed so much. We both have, it's as if Jane's very presence demands the best out of everyone she comes into contact with. _And my love for her grows with each passing nanosecond._

"So sorry to interrupt, but the guests are waiting for your speech Mrs. Isles." The curator says somewhat tersely to my mother. She nods to him; a polite dismissal, he steps away quickly to give us back our privacy.

Constance smiles, "Jane, would you do me a favor and tell the curator; whom looks as if he is about to soil himself, that I will be ready to give my speech in five minutes please?"

Jane returns the smile, "Yes Mrs. Isles. Or should I call you Artsy-Fartsy Isles?" She inquires cocking her head to the side._ I think Jane prefers my mother over Angela._

My mother adjusts her blazer, "The art title I will accept, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on the flatulence moniker."

Jane laughs, as I spit a bit of my champagne back out into the flute, "I'll go deal with that pesky curator man now." Jane says sauntering away, still lightly laughing. I watch the stark contrast of her swinging black curls against the red of her dress, before she blends into the crowd.

_To your average onlooker it would appear that Jane and my mother do not get along, but that would be an incorrect assumption. They in fact like one another very much, and frankly enjoy teasing each other._ I laugh at the thought between sips.

My mother takes my arm, "So, Angela told me how you and Jane swiftly put her in place, to phrase it as delicately as possible."

I chuckle briefly at the humor in my mother's voice, "Yes, we were quite blunt; but not what I would consider overly rude." I reply thoughtfully, as we move slowly arm in arm through my mother's exhibit.

Constance laughs, "I'm so proud of you darling. I used to worry you were too polite for your own good, and looking back now; I feel there were times I too took advantage of your kind and forgiving nature." She finishes somberly.

"Mother, that's not true. And the relationship we have now more than makes up for any imagined transgression in the past." I say lovingly, as I squeeze her arm for emphasis.

Moving further into the exhibit we stop abruptly; just shy of one of my mother's beautiful etchings of a woman whose features strongly resembles my significant other._Jane will be embarrassed when she sees this_.

"Yes, a certain person figured predominately in my renderings here." My mother's hand on my shoulder recaptures my attention; I look into her warm blue eyes. "And I would be so proud to have any child of yours and Jane's choosing to carry our family name. Just as I was deeply honored that Jane chose to take our surname." My mother states warmly, while squeezing my shoulder.

_I know perfection doesn't exist, but for me; in this moment it's close enough. _I place my hand over my mother's on my shoulder, "Thank you." I say quietly; my voice an emotive of happiness.

_-END-_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the "Motherbots" overload finale. Let's see what to say...Oh! Big fracking truckloads of thanks to everyone for reading this, and the peeps who've recently discovered "Living Like Hell" and found their way here too. Yet again, I didn't outline this hot mess in any way, I think that just sucks all the life out of writing. So that's it for now, but I'll be back with more...in due time. Because my little experiment is meant to be a trilogy.**


End file.
